Llevado al altar
by atadalove
Summary: ¿Cómo resistirse a esas Curvas, a esos labios, a su pelo...? Con tan sólo mirarla Naruto se ponía duro. No entendía cómo ella, Una chica aparentemente "normal y sencilla", lo había llevado a ese estado de lujuria... Pero desde que la conoció ha sido incapaz de regresar a su vida de playboy.
1. Prólogo

Hola a todos. En primer lugar gracias por tomarse el tiempo de abrir esta pequeña historia.

Segundo, Esto si tiene fin. Tengo todos los capítulos listos y estaré actualizando seguido hasta el final.

La primera parte de esta historia se llama "Llevado al altar" y consta de 10 capítulos. Si les gusta la historia entonces publicaré la segunda parte ^_^

Lamento no actualizar mi historia "Déjame Nacer" pero por el momento la pausaré hasta que recobre la inspiración sobre el trama tan complicado que tiene.

**Advertencias:** Un poco de lemon Incluido. Naruto y sus padres tiene una personalidad un poco cambiada. Hinata es de pelo Rizo y un poco bajita. (Me pareció Moe imaginarla así *-*) Hanabi es Rubia ._. y la hice Hermanastra De Hinata.

**Declaimer:** Esto es una adaptación y también un mundo alterno. He cambiado el título, algunas escenas y he puesto a los personajes que mayor satisfacción me han dado para el papel que representarán aquí. La Autora real es **LYNNE GRAHAM** y me encanta todo lo que ella escribe.

**Resumen: **Naruto Namikaze siempre se salía con la suya. Se había hecho sitio en el mundo de los negocios sin depender de la fortuna familiar y disfrutaba de la libertad para vivir como le complacía. No tenía intención de casarse... Tampoco le interesaban los fines de semana en el campo pero acudió a Westgrave Konoha Manor para hacerle un favor a su padre y esta siendo ser un aburrimiento total... hasta que vio a Hina Hyuga, tan guapa, tan voluptuosa que no pudo resistirse a la tentación. Naruto esta deseando seducirla, sin saber que su única noche de pasión con la Inocente Hina podría ser el fin de su vida de playboy.

**Llevado al altar**

**PRÓLOGO**

-No me interesa pasar un fin de semana en el campo. –Afirmó Naruto Namikaze, sin la menor vacilación.

Minato Namikaze sonrió diplomáticamente, deseando por enésima vez desde la muerte de su primogénito, haber dedicado más tiempo y atención a la educación de su hijo pequeño. Después de todo, Narutobi, Naruto para los amigos, era un hijo del que cualquier padre se sentiría orgulloso.

Tremendamente apuesto y atlético, Naruto tenía una buena cabeza para los negocios, y gracias a su talento, había levantado una empresa millonaria incluso sin el apoyo familiar. Desgraciadamente, Naruto también tenía una cara oscura, un temperamento apasionado y una vena salvaje. Era obstinado como una mula, imperativo, arrogante y totalmente independiente; un individuo extrovertido en una familia muy conservadora.

Las peleas entre padre e hijo habían sido inevitables porque Naruto siempre se salía con la suya… siempre. La desaprobación paterna no significaba nada para él pero _"tras la muerte de Memba, su hermano mayor, la necesidad de tender puentes había sido ineludible",_ pensó Minato con tristeza.

-Los padres de Shion están muy interesados en que vayas. Y no es culpa suya que tu hermano muriese en el accidente y que su prometida sobreviviera…

Naruto levantó una imperiosa ceja.

-Shion Demons tuvo suerte de escapar sin cargos de conducción temeraria…

-Estaba nevando, era de noche y la carretera era peligrosa. –Le recordó su padre. –Ten un poco de compasión por los errores humanos, hijo. Shion se quedó desolada por la muerte de Memba.

_No tan desolada como para flirtear con su hermano pequeño unas semanas después del funeral,_ pensó Naruto. Se guardó esa información para sí, sabiendo que su padre le diría que había interpretado mal la actitud de Shion.

Aunque sólo había pasado seis meses desde la muerte de Memba, ese trágico evento había cambiado por completo el futuro de Naruto. Como único heredero del famoso armador Minato Namikaze. A partir de la muerte de su hermano era considerado mucho mejor partido que cuando era sólo un inconformista que trabajaba por su cuenta.

-La relación entre nuestras familias volverá a ser la misma si aceptas la invitación. –Insistió Minato.

Naruto apretó los dientes. No le gustaba verse obligado a hacer nada. Le gustaba su vida tal y como era y se preguntaba si sus padres tendrían la ridícula idea de casarlo con Shion para unir las dos Navieras. Shion era una mujer presiosa y llena de talento, pero Naruto, a los veinticinco años, no tenía el menor deseo de casarse. Su vida privada, que aparecía a menudo en la revista del corazón, seguía siendo tan interesante y aventurera como siempre.

-Te lo agradecería mucho hijo. –Dijo su padre entonces.

Naruto lo observó, notando las arrugas que el dolor por la muerte de su primogénito había marcado en su rostro. Era un cargo de conciencia, pero no quería tener que llenar el hueco que Memba había dejado. Habiendo sido el favorito desde que nació, sería imposible ocupar el sitio de su hermano mayor.

Naruto siempre se había negado a competir con él porque desde muy joven había notado que a sus padres les molestaba que tuviera más éxito. ¿Pero qué importaba un fin de semana si eso los hacía felices?

-Muy bien, de acuerdo… iré. Pero sólo ésta vez.

-Gracias. Tu madre se sentirá muy aliviada. –Dijo su padre. –Seguramente te encontrarás con amigos en Westgrave Konoha Menor y, sin la menor duda, también harás contactos que te vendrán bien. –Siguió Minato sabiendo que eso era lo único que animaría a su hijo.

Naruto sonrió internamente ante esa posibilidad y subió al segundo piso de la casa, del País Remolino, para visitar a su madre, Kushina. Pero mientras subía sonó su móvil y vio en la pantalla el nombre de Saory, su amante del momento, era su tercera llamada desde que se marchó de Konoha.

Irritado, apagó el móvil decidido a cortar con ella a la menor oportunidad. Pero su conciencia no lo dejaba tranquilo.

¡¿Qué era lo que hacía que las mujeres pasaran de divertidas amantes a mujeres predecibles en busca de un compromiso en el que él había dejado claro desde el principio que no estaba interesado?!

Como siempre, su madre se lamentó por la muerte de Memba como si hubiera ocurrido el día anterior. Naruto soportó que llorase sobre su pecho y le reprochase sus defectos, en comparación con su "Perfecto hermano mayor", antes de despedirse para ir al aeropuerto y a la libertad que tanto disfrutaba.

Pasarían unos meses antes de que volviese al País del Remolino; volver a casa siempre era algo deprimente para él. Después de todo no tiene razón para quedarse.

**Continuará...**

* * *

Por hoy eso es todo, a no ser que sus comentarios me animen a subir el capitulo I antes de que se acabe el día hahahaha

Recuerden: Comentarios = Escritora feliz = Más capítulos

¡Hasta la próxima! \(^_^)/


	2. Chapter 1

Hola! ¿Es muy rápido para actualizar? ¿SI?... ¿NO?... jajajajaja... Nah, es muy tarde, debí hacerlo anoche.

**Advertencias:** Un poco de lemon Incluido. Naruto y sus padres tiene una personalidad un poco cambiada. Hinata es de pelo Rizo y un poco bajita. (Me pareció Moe imaginarla así *-*) Hanabi es Rubia ._. y la hice Hermanastra De Hinata.

**Declaimer:** Esto es una adaptación y también un mundo alterno. He cambiado el título, algunas escenas y he puesto a los personajes que mayor satisfacción me han dado para el papel que representarán aquí. La Autora real es **LYNNE GRAHAM** y me encanta todo lo que ella escribe.

**Resumen: **Naruto Namikaze siempre se salía con la suya. Se había hecho sitio en el mundo de los negocios sin depender de la fortuna familiar y disfrutaba de la libertad para vivir como le complacía. No tenía intención de casarse... Tampoco le interesaban los fines de semana en el campo pero acudió a Westgrave Konoha Manor para hacerle un favor a su padre y esta siendo ser un aburrimiento total... hasta que vio a Hina Hyuga, tan guapa, tan voluptuosa que no pudo resistirse a la tentación. Naruto esta deseando seducirla, sin saber que su única noche de pasión con la Inocente Hina podría ser el fin de su vida de playboy.

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Capítulo I**

**...**

**...**

**...**

-Por supuesto que debes ir. Es una oportunidad para conocer mejor a tu hermanastra. –Afirmo Kurenai, contenta ante la idea de que Hina pudiera disfrutar de un lujoso fin de semana en el campo. –Además, te vendría bien un descanso después de tanto estudiar.

No le sorprendía que Kurenai viera la invitación como una oportunidad, pero Hina no le dijo que la llamada de su padre había sido una sorpresa desagradable para ella.

Apartando sus rizos negro-azulado de la cara y con sus ojos lila recelosos, dejó escapar un suspiro.

-No es tan sencillo. Tengo la imprensión de que mi padre sólo quiere que vaya para que vigile a Hanabi y…

-¿Él te ha dicho eso? –La interrumpió Kurenai.

-No exactamente.

-Bueno, ¿Y no crees que podría ser cosa de tu imaginación? Sí, ya sé que tu padre no suele llamar a menudo, pero no deberías pensar mal de él. Tal vez sólo quiere que sus dos hijas se conozcan.

-Tengo Veinte años y Hanabi diecisiete. Si eso es lo que quiere ¿Por qué ha esperado tanto tiempo?

Hina había respondido con cierta brusquedad porque, después de toda una vida de decepciones y rechazos, era relativamente cínica en lo que se refería a su padre.

Kurenai suspiró.

-Tal vez se ha dado cuenta de que cometió un error. La gente suele ablandarse con los años.

Para no mostrarse amarga ante la mujer que era lo más parecido a una madre para ella, Hina no dijo nada. Kurenai… La señora Kurenai Yuhi, una viuda polaca, había cuidado de ella desde que era Niña y pronto se hizo cargo de la casa en donde vivían.

Hiashi Hyuga Era un poderoso empresario Japonés que había ignorado la existencia de su hija desde que nació. Odiaba a la madre de Hina, Hinamory, y ella había pagado el precio de esa hostilidad. Hinamory era una famosa modelo, comprometida con Hiashi cuando se quedó embarazada…

¡Pues claro que lo había planeado!, Había admitido su madre en un momento de honestidad. Tu padre y yo llevábamos un año comprometidos pero yo no le gustaba a su preciosa familia y me di cuenta de que el compromiso empezaba a enfriarse.

Como, en medio de tan delicada situación, Hinamory había engañado a su padre con otro hombre, Hina entendía la actitud de Hiashi Hyuga.

La verdad es que sus padres eran tan diferentes que no entendía cómo podían haberse comprometido. Hiashi, desgraciadamente, jamás había podía perdonarle esa humillación, ni las entrevistas que Hinamory había dado después de la ruptura hablando mal de él.

Por supuesto, también había cuestionado la paternidad del hijo que ella esperaba y, al final, Hinamory había tenido que llevarlo a juicio para conseguir una pensión. Aunque su padre tuvo que pagar, Hina había cump0lido once años cuando su padre accedió a conocerla.

Para entonces Hiashi se había casado con una mujer griega llamada Ariadne, con quien tuvo otra hija, Hanabi. Hina siempre se había sentido como una intrusa, sin el apoyo paterno que cualquier niño necesitaba. De hecho, podía contar con los dedos de una mano el número de veces que había visto a su padre.

Pero nueve años después, a punto de terminar su carrera de Decoración y Diseño de Interiores, Hina era consciente de que Hiashi había pagado su educación y se lo agradecía porque su madre nunca había sido capaz de llegar a fin de mes.

-Te cae bien Hanabi. –Le recordó Kurenai. –Te alegraste mucho cuando te invitó a su fiesta de cumpleaños el año pasado.

-Eso fue diferente y, además, era una invitada más. –Replicó Hina. –Pero mi padre me ha dejado claro por teléfono que debo acompañar a Hanabi este fin de semana para evitar que se meta en líos. Por lo visto, últimamente bebe demasiado y sale con un hombre que a él no le gusta.

-Hanabi es menor de edad. Es normal que esté preocupado.

-Pero no sé qué puedo hacer yo. No creo que Hanabi vaya a hacerme caso. –Hina suspiró. –Es mucho más sofisticada que yo y mucho más testaruda.

-Pero es estupendo que tu padre confíe en ti, ¿no? Y si a Hanabi le caes bien…

-No le caeré nada bien si me meto en su vida. Eso es seguro.

Enrealidad, después de un par de encuentros organizados, sobre todo para satisfacer la curiosidad de Hanabi, Hina era la que estaba intrigada por su hermanastra que solía aparecer en las revistas del corazón con los ricos y famosos. No tenían nada en común, ni en aspecto físico y ni en personalidad y vivían en mundos diferentes. Hanabi era la hija querida y mimada de un hombre muy rico. Llevabas joyas y vestidos de Diseño, y acudía a las fiestas más exclusivas.

La dura realidad que había conformado la personalidad de Hina nunca había tocado a Hanabi que había vivido rodeada de privilegios. Hanabi nunca había tenido que lidiar con facturas impagadas y con una madre que, cuando la despensa estaba vacía, se compraba un vestido nuevo en vez de ahorrar dinero. Sólo el techo sobre sus cabezas era seguro porque el ático en donde Hina vivía con su madre y Kurenai, era una propiedad que su padre les había accedido.

Y allí había ido a buscarla una limusida una semana después.

Después de darle la bolsa de viajes al chofer Hina subió al coche y su hermanastra la miró de arriba abajo.

-No me gusta esa ropa. –Dijo Hanabi mirando el impermeable y los vaqueros con gesto de desagrado total.

-Tengo ropas para ir a clases y los trajes de chaqueta que compré para hacer las prácticas el año pasado. –Replicó Hina, molesta.

Hanabi era una chica muy guapa de largo pelo rubio y enormes ojos castaños, su esbelta figura destacaba por una minifalda y unos zapatos de tacón de aguja.

-Podrías haberte arreglado un poco más.

-¿Para qué? Vamos al campo.

-Pero algunos de las solteros más cotizados de Japón estarán éste fin de semana en Westgrave Konoha Manor. –Replicó Hanabi antes de soltar una carcajada. -¡No me pongas esa cara! Sólo estaba imitando a mi padre.

-¿Por qué?

-A _mi padre_ le encantaría casarme con algún tipo rico para dejar de preocuparse por mí, pero ya tengo novio.

-¿Quién es? –Preguntó Hina intentando disimular que la visible diferencia entre su ropa y la de Hanabi la avergonzaba.

-Se llama Konohamaru y es DJ. –Respondió su hermanastra pero luego apartó la mirada como diciendo que no estaría dispuesta a contar nada más. -¿Y tú sales con alguien?

-No, ahora mismo no. –Hina llevaba mucho tiempo sin salir con nadie, pero odiaba que hombres a los que apenas conocía intentasen tocarla, y más todavía cuando estaban borrachos. Encontrar a un hombre sobrio por la noche, había descubierto, no era tarea fácil.

Haber sido criada por una mujer tan religiosa como Kurenai la había colocado un paso atrás con respecto a sus contemporáneas, pero después de haber sufrido la agitada vida amorosa de su madre, Hina prefería la personalidad de Kurenai.

Aunque ya había cumplido los cuarenta, Hinamory seguía siendo una mujer muy guapa pero sus relaciones no duraban mucho y Hina había decidido un tiempo atrás que ella quería algo más que pasar un buen rato o encontrar un hombre forrado de dinero. Y no le importaba nada dormir sola hasta que encontrase lo que buscaba.

El móvil de Hanabi sonó en ese momento y su hermanastra se puso a hablar en griego a toda velocidad. El griego era lo único en común entre Hina y Hanabi ya que el padre de Hiashi es de descendencia griega y la madre de Hanabi también, pero a pesar de haber estudiado el griego durante varios años, no lo dominaba completamente, así que decidió mirar por la ventanilla.

La limusina estaba entrando por un camino privado cuando por fin Hanabi cortó la comunicación y se volvió hacia ella.

-No voy a decirles a mis amigos quién eres. –Anunció. –Siento mucho si eso te ofende, pero así es la vida. Si _mi padre_ hubiera querido reconocerte como hija te habría dado su apellido.

En respuesta a un comentario hiriente, Hina se puso pálida.

-Entonces, ¿Quién voy a ser este fin de semana?

-Seguirás siendo Hina Himawarai porque nadie conoce ese nombre. LA gente no se acuerda de que mi padre estuvo comprometido con otra mujer y a mí no me gusta airear trapos viejos. –Su hermanastra se quedó pensando un momento, sin percatarse de lo hirientes que eran sus comentarios. Yo creo que lo mejor sería decir que trabajas para mí.

Hina tuvo que morderse la lengua.

-¿Trabajar para ti cómo qué? –Le preguntó.

Hanabi arrugó su delicada naríz.

-Podríoamos decir que eres mi ayudante personal.

-¿Tu ayudante personal?

-Sí, claro. Te encargarás de las compras, las invitaciones y esas cosas. Algunos de mis amigos tienen ayudantes personales y, además, sólo estás aquí porque _mi padre_ dijo que no podía venir sola. –Se quejó Hanabi, con tono petulante.

Hina asintió. También ella tenía su carácter pero siempre atemperado por el sentido común y por la intrínseca tolerancia hacia las personas más… inestables. Hanabi no quería hacerle daño, sencillamente era una niña mimada acostumbrada a que todo el mundo hiciera lo que ella quería y no la habían educado para que viese a Hina como una hermana de verdad.

-Pero como empleada estaré excluida de todas las actividades y no podré cuidar de ti.

-¿Por qué ibas a cuidar de mí? Yo sé cuidarme sola. Además, estarías fuera de tu elemento entre mis amigos.

-Intentaré no avergonzarte. –Dijo Hina, irónica. –Pero le prometí a _Tu_ _padre_ que cuidaría de ti y si no vas a dejar que lo haga, lo mejor es que vuelva a mi casa…

-¡No!, no. _Mi padre_ se pondría furioso. –Interrumpió Hanabi. –De verdad, no puedo creer que estemos emparentadas. ¡Mira que eres aburrida!

-Yo no soy aburrida. –Intentó defenderse Hina.

L lujoso coche se detuvo frente a una mansión de estilo victoriano rodeada por acres y acres de presios jardín.

-¿no es una ironía que me recuerdes a mi padre? Te pareces físicamente a él, además, tienes sus mismos ojos, eres bajita y gordita. ¡Menos mal que yo me parezco a mi madre!

¡¿Gordita?! Hina tuvo que apretar los dientes. Ella tenía figura de guitarra; una figura curvilínea de pechos grandes y caderas marcadas, pero no era gorda. Bajita si, eso era verdad. Medía un metro cincuenta y seis, de modo que no podía llevarle la contraria.

Cuando se bajó del coche vio a su hermanastra más alta y más esbelta, saludando a una elegante chica rubia en la puerta.

-Shion Demons, nuestra anfitriona. Hina Himawarai, mi ayudante personal. –Anunció.

Un grupo de risueñas chicas rodea a Hanabi y Hina tuvo que seguir al ama de llaves al piso de arriba, pero cuando su hermanastra se reunió con ellas y la vio abriendo su bolsa de viajes sobre una de las dos camas de la habitación, se volvió hacia el ama de llaves indignada.

-¡Yo no voy a compartir habitación con nadie!

La mujer le explicó que éste fin de semana todas las habitaciones estaban ocupadas pero, por fin, ante la insistencia de Hanabi, acompañó a Hina al piso de arriba para alojarla con una chica del servicio… que no disimuló su enfado al ver a una extraña invadiendo su terreno.

Sabiendo que no era bienvenida, Hina no se molestó en sacar sus cosas de la bolsa de viaje y se dirigió a la escalera para reunirse con su caprichosa hermanastra.

Cuando llegó al pasillo del segundo piso un hombre muy alto, de hombros anchos y con el pelo rubio mojado, salió de una habitación. Hina se quedó helada porque sólo llevaba una toalla en la cintura y… ¡Santo Dio! ¡¿Todo eso era de él?!

Lo que no estaba cubierto por la toalla era impresionante. Debía medir más de un metro ochenta y tenía los abdominales de un atleta. Era, sin la menor duda, el hombre más guapo que había visto en toda su vida: ojos azules, tan azules como el sol, Pómulos prominentes, piel bronceada y una boca con labios sensuales.

Pero que necesite un buen afeitado aumenta su atractivo y Hina se quedó helada al descubrir que no podía apartar los ojos de él.

-Acabo de llegar y estoy demasiado hambriento como para esperar a la hora de la cena. Quiero Sándwiches y café. –Anunció. Sus ojos azules se clavaron en aquella chica tan guapa aunque no fuera de su estilo. –¿Sería Posible?

-Seguro que sí, pero…

-No he podido localizar a nadie por el teléfono interior, pero lo he intentado. –La interrumpió él, con una sonrisa que lo hacía aún más atractivo.

-Yo no trabajo aquí. –Dijo Hina por fin.

-¿Ah, no?

Aparte de guapa, parecía simpática. Tenía una piel preciosa y su melena rizada era muy inusual. Su pelo era negro azulado, sus ojos eran del color de la luna y sus labios carnosos resultaban una tentación deliciosa. Resultaba muy… muy… natural en ella. Y eso no era algo a lo que estuviera acostumbrado. Además, era evidente que no se tomaba así misma muy enserio porque ninguna de sus amigas se pondría esos vaqueros y esa camiseta de color caqui.

Por otro lado, tenía una figura extraordinariamente voluptuosa… donde tenía que serlo. Su mirada azulina se clavó en la curva de sus pechos. Sí, era perfecta. A él le gustaban las mujeres que parezcan mujeres. No esas flacas que parecen chicos.

-No trabajo aquí pero tampoco soy una invitada exactamente. He venido para cuidar de una de las invitadas más jóvenes… -Hina tuvo que tragar saliva. No sabía por qué pero la mirada de aquel hombre le hacía sentir un cosquilleo entre las piernas al que no estaba acostumbrada. –Si veo a alguien del servicio le diré que suba.

-Soy Naruto Namikaze, por cierto. –Se presentó él, sus ojos estaban clavados en ella como su fuese un halcón en busca de su presa.

Era diferente a las chicas que conocía y, después de haber roto con su última amante debido a sus insistentes demandas de atención, estaba de humor para algo diferente. Alguien menos caprichoso y mimado, una mujer que pudiera apreciar su interés sin querer convertir una simple aventura en un romance del siglo. _Una chica trabajadora sería un buen cambio_, pensó. Nada que ver con las modelos y aspirantes a actrices con las que solía salir.

Si no tenía interés en los proverbiales quince minutos de fama sería digna de confianza y seguramente no vendería su historia a las revistas como habían hecho otras. Algo que él odiaba profundamente.

Hina asintió con la cabeza. No conocía el nombre pero le gustaba su acento.

-Encantada, Naruto.

-¿Y tú eres…?

-Hina Himawari.

-¿Y Hina es el diminutivo de…?

La gente no solía preguntar y, con desgana, Hina tuvo que admitir:

-De Hinatalulah.

Naruto sonrió divertido.

-Yo me llamo Narutobi. –Le confesó. -¿En qué estarían pensando nuestros padres? –Se alejó sonriendo, no sin antes guiñarle un ojo.

Tan sorprendida se quedó Hina después de aquel encuentro que estuvo a punto de chocar con una columna del pasillo. Sacudiendo su cabeza para aclarar sus ideas, bajó las escaleras sonriendo al recordar que se había quedado hipnotizada por Naruto Namikaze.

Por lo visto, era más susceptible a los hombres guapos de lo que había pensado. No le hacía mucha gracias la reacción de su cuerpo… no, de hecho le irritaba y le avergonzaba. Ningún hombre le había hecho sentir eso. Pero Narutobi Namikaze, japonés con acento griego y llamado asó por un generar japonés, no era un hombre como los demás y ese físico… Hina se sonrojó al instante y volvió a sentir ese cosquilleo de excitación.

Suspiró para calmarse y cuando encontró a alguien el los pasillos le dio la nota de los Sándwiches y el café.

Luego se dirigió al salón, donde Hanabi estaba en medio de un grupo de chicas. No le hizo falta la mirada de advertencia de su hermanastra para saber que no había sitio para ella en ese grupo de niñatas. Todas tenían una copa en la mano y Hina se preguntó si Hanabi estaría bebiendo… y si a su padre no le importaría que una chica menor de edad bebiera alcohol. Pero para no discutir con su hermanastra, decidió salir a explorar el jardín.

Shion Demons, la prometida de su difunto hermano, le llevó el café y los Sándwiches a la habitación… y luego se quedó inmóvil como si sus piernas se hubieran vuelto de piedra. Tan interesada estaba la rubia en atenderlo, pendiente de sus palabras como si fuese el evangelio, que Naruto perdió el apetito.

_Aquel comenzaba a convertirse en un fin de semana infernal_, decidió cuando por fin Shion salió de su habitación. Los Demons no estaban ahí para hacer de anfitriones y sólo había una pandilla de adolecentes correteando de un sitio a otro.

Naruto se encontró con dos ex novias en cuanto llegó y, aunque se alegró de ver a una de ellas, Ver a Ayaka Midori no le hizo ninguna gracia. Ayaka, la tempestuosa hija de un magnate fancés de la construcción, se había tomado su breve aventura del año anterior demasiado enserio y estaba dolida con él. Y aunque Naruto sabía que no había nada malo, se sentía incómodo con los ojos tristes de Ayaka siguiéndolo por todas partes.

Hina tuvo una hora explorando en el jardín antes de terminar en los establos. Los mozos le ofrecieron montar a una yegua muy tranquila, pero tuvo que decir que no porque no sabía montar a caballo. Aunque le encantaría aprender. Hinamory había insistido en que ella aprendiera ballet, algo que Hina odiaba, pero se había negado a que su hija, a quien ella veía como un chicazo, tomase clases de equitación.

Como no le interesaban las ropas, el dinero o los hombres, Hina no tenía mucho en común con su madre. Se decisión de vivir dentro de sus posibilidades y sus sueños de tener algún día una empresa de decoración eran algo extraño para Hinamory, que odiaba ajustarse a un presupuesto y esperaba que los hombres le mantuvieran. El entusiasmo de Hina por la vida y su energía también eran algo extraño para su indolente madre.

-¿Dónde has estado? –Le espectó Hanabi cuando entró al salón.

-Fuera, viendo a los caballos.

Hanabi arrugó la nariz.

-¡Desde luego!, puedo olerlo.

-Me daré una ducha antes de cenar. –Hina se dirigió alegremente a la escalera… justo cuando Naruto bajaba, guapísimo con un pantalón sport y una camisa.

-Veo que has estado dando un paseo.

Estaba despeinada y tenía las mejillas coloradas. Parecía más sensual, más llena de vida que antes. Y le encantaba que no le importase su aspecto.

-He estado saludando a los caballos. –Le contó hina mirando esos ojos azules rodeados de largas pestañas. De cerca era tan guapo que sentía doblar sus rodillas.

-Tal vez, ahora que te has dado un descanso, podrás planchar la ropa de Hanabi. Mis empleados están muy ocupados este fin de semana. –Escucharon una voz femenina tras Hina.

Era su anfitriona, Shion Demons.

-¿Por qué iba a planchar la ropa de Hanabi? –Preguntó Hina. –No soy su criada.

-No, no lo es. –Dijo su hermanastra.

Naruto respiró impaciente. Estaba claro que Shion había notado su interés por Hina y se alejó antes de que su presencia provocase más problemas.

_Mujeres_, pensó exasperado. No se podía vivir con ellas y ni sin ellas. Pero no pudo evitar girar la cabeza para ver el redondo trasero de Hina mientras subía por las escaleras… y la súbita tensión entre sus piernas le decía que había estado mucho tiempo sin sexo. _Umm Sexo._

Pero la sonrisa de aquella chica, y que apartase tímidamente la mirada, le decía que el interés era mutuo. _No dormiré sólo esta noche,_ Pensó y sonrió de lado.

-¿De qué conoces a Naruto Namikaze, Hina? –Le preguntó a Hina cuando se quedaron solas.

-Me lo he encontrado antes en el pasillo.

-Pues parece que a Shion le ha molestado. Estuvo prometida con el hermano de Naruto, Memba. Pero él murió en un accidente de coche el año pasado. Creo que Shion sigue interesada en esa familia, pero lo tiene muy crudo porque Naruto es un mujeriego.

Hina intentó esconder su interés.

-¿Ah, sí?

-Sale con una chica diferente cada mes. No pierdas el tiempo. –Le advirtió Hanabi. –Todo el mundo sueña con casarse con Naruto, pero es imposible.

-Yo no tengo ningún interés en él. Acabo de conocerlo.

No era verdad y saber que estaba mintiendo, algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrada, le molestaba. Ella tenía suficiente sentido común como para no sentirse atraída por un hombre rico y arrogante que jugaba con las mujeres.

-No quiero menospreciarte, pero tú no eres su tipo. A Naruto les gustan las modelos. -Siguió Hanabi. –Tiene fama de ser…

-Ya te he dicho que no estoy interesada. –Le interrumpió Hina.

Su hermanastra ni siquiera intentó disimular una expresión de sorna.

-Si yo tuviera alguna posibilidad no le diría que no y a mi padre le encantaría. Naruto es un soltero de oro y la chica que lo lleve al altar será muy afortunada.

-Supongo que es asquerosamente rico, claro. –Dijo Hina, enfadada consigo misma. El orgullo le decía que dejase el tema, pero la curiosidad era más fuerte que ella.

-Dicen que ganó su primer millón antes de terminar la carrera y, además, hay que tener en consideración la fortuna de su familia. –Respondió Hanabi, con un brillo de avaricia en los ojos. –Son armadores, los más ricos de Japón según dicen.

Hina de pronto sintió pena por Naruto Namikaze. Evidentemente su fortuna y familia lo convertían en objetivo de mujeres ambiciosas y buscavidas de todo tipo. Le parecía una ironía que Hanabi, que nunca había tenido que preocuparse por el precio de nada, estuviera tan obsesionada por el dinero de los demás. Pero así eran las cosas; su hermanastra medía a la gente por el tamaño de sus cuentas corrientes y estaba claro en qué escalón la colocaba a ella.

En cualquier caso, cuando la vio sacando un vestido arrugado de la maleta, Hina se compadeció de ella. Hanabi nunca había planchado una prenda en toda su vida pero parecía dispuesta a aprender. Por primera vez Hina se sintió como una hermana de verdad y acabaron muertas de la risa con los patéticos esfuerzos de Hanabi.

-¿Qué vas a ponerte tú para la cena?

-No lo sé. No tengo muchos vestidos.

-Yo te prestaría algunos de los míos pero… -Su hermanastra hizo una mueca. Hanabi era alta y delgada, mientras ella era bajita y muy voluptuosa. Jamás podrían compartir ropa.

-No pasa nada.

Habiendo crecido con una madre alta y esbelta que intentó ponerla a dieta a los nueve años, Hina estaba acostumbrada. Kurenai, con su habitual tacto, había tenido que convencer a Hinamory de que ninguna dieta conseguiría que tuviese el mismo aspecto que ella.

De modo que se puso un vestido negro comprado en las rebajas. Lo había comprado porque sabía que serviría para cualquier ocasión, pero parecería un cuervo en medio de una bandada de pájaros exóticos.

Y, por primera vez, al mirarse en el espejo, Hina experimento un anhelo por los atributos que no poseía. ¿Qué cruel jugarreta del destino le había dado una masa de rizos y unos pechos como melones en vez de una melena riza y proporciones más femeninas?

Kurenai había intentado inculcarle que el aspecto físico no era importante, pero Hina sabía que vivía en un mundo donde la apariencia lo era todo. Importaba cuando ibas a una entrevista de trabajo e importaba más cuando querías atraer a un hombre.

_¿Quiero atraer a un mujeriego?_, Se preguntó. Hina se regañó así misma por ser tan superficial mientras bajaba al comedor detrás de su alegre hermanastra.

Naruto estaba sentado al lado de Shion, que llevaba un precioso vestido blanco con un hombro al aire, y Hina intentó no animarse al ver que parecía aburrido.

Pero Hanabi no era buena compañía precisamente porque no paraba de reír con sus amigas, diciéndose cosas al oído y enviando y recibiendo mensajes de texto todo el tiempo.

Cuando la cena terminó, Shion anunció que se servirían copas en el salón.

-Yo me voy a dormir. –Hanabi intentó disimular un bostezo. –Tengo sueño y mañana hay una gran fiesta.

Dejar de hacer el papel de carabina fue un alivio para Hina y, pensando en la novela que había llevado con ella, se dirigía a la escalera cuando Naruto se interpuso en su camino.

-Hola…

Hina tuvo que echar su cabeza hacia atrás para poder mirarlo a los ojos.

-Hola.

-Vamos a tomar una copa. –Sugirió él con voz sensual, mirando sus generosos labios y voluptuosos pechos que el vestido destacaba.

-Yo estaba pensando irme a la cama… -Empezó a decir ella, aunque sentía la necesidad de decir que sí.

Pero al ver ese brillo de confianza en sus ojos azulinos, se dio cuenta de que Naruto Namikaze esperaba que pasara la noche con él. En ese momento vio a Shion Demons mirándolos desde la puerta del salón y sintió que le ardían las mejillas.

-Gracias, pero no.

Sorprendido por la negativo, Naruto frunció el ceño.

-¿Por qué no?

-Me apetece leer un rato antes de dormir. _Respondió ella.

Como Naruto no parecía saber qué decir, seguramente porque nunca le habían dicho que no, Hina subió a su habitación y, agradeciendo que su desagradable compañera de cuarto no estuviera por allí, se metió a la cama con su novela.

Las aventuras de la heroína, que parecía atraer una innumerable cantidad de hombres, a ninguno de los cuales quería, aburrieron a Hina y, finalmente, dejó al lado la novela para apagar la luz.

Pero no era capaz de conciliar el sueño. No dejaba de pensar en la invitación de Naruto, preguntándose por qué le había dicho que no de manera tan antipática. En fin, lo que estaba claro era que no volvería a pedírselo.

Que se acercase a ella cuando había tantas chicas guapas en la casa le había sorprendido. Ella no llevaba la ropa adecuada ni tenía el acento adecuado ni pertenecía a la familia adecuada. ¿Por qué la había elegido a ella precisamente? ¿Podría haber pensado que se sentiría halagada o impresionada? ¿O pensaba eso por su baja autoestima?

Después de todo un hombre rico, guapo y sofisticado le había pedido que pasaran un rato juntos y ella lo había rechazado porque no estaba preparada y porque, en el fondo, era tan insegura que pensó que tendría algún motivo oculto.

_Era patético_, pensó enfadada consigo misma.

Se quedó dormida pensando que debió haber dicho que sí, deseando que Naruto volviera a pedírselo…

Hina despertó poco después, sobresaltada, para ver a su compañera de cuarto buscando algo en su cajón.

-Perdona. No quería despertarte…

-No importa. –Murmuró, medio dormida.

Al sentarse en la cama, Hina vio un neceser en el suelo, al lado de la puerta. Era de Hanabi y su hermanastra debía de estar buscándolo, de modo que se levantó de la cama y se puso un albornoz para llevarlo a su habitación.

Llamó suavemente a la puerta con los nudillos y, al no recibir respuesta, asomó la cabeza en la habitación.

-¿Hanabi?

La luz estaba encendida pero su hermanastra no estaba en la cama. Hina dejó el neceser sobre la cómoda y se asomó al cuarto de baño, pero tampoco estaba allí.

Cuando volvía a su habitación le pareció escuchar la voz de su hermanastra en el piso de abajo. Y sonaba extrañamente estridente. Acercándose a la barandilla de la escalera, Hina miró hacia abajo…

Se quedó helada al ver a Naruto Namikaze llevando a Hanabi hacia la escalera. ¡¿Habían estado juntos en el jardín?!

_"Si yo tuviera alguna posibilidad no le diría que no"_, recordó las palabras de Hanabi.

_¿Le había dicho que sí cuando yo le dije que no?_, se preguntó.

Pero no tuvo tiempo para seguir pensando porque Hanabi subía parloteando por la escalera. Tenía hipo, se le había corrido el maquillaje y llevaba una falda tan corta que apenas le cubría los muslos.

Estaba claro que había bebido demasiado y, como resultado, apenas podía caminar.

Atónica, Hina corrió escaleras abajo para averiguar qué había pasado…

**...**

**...**

**Continuará...**

**...**

**...**

* * *

¿Un poco largo cierto?... A partir de ahora los capis estarán más interesantes...

Hey! Gracias por sus comentarios. La verdad no sabía que tenía fans y mucho menos que me recordaran O_O wow, que sorpresa me llevé. Eso me puso tan sentimental que casi quise llorar. OK no. Pero aún así me alegré muchísimo.

**Kiky-san ...** Tu comentario me hizo sonreír. Me recordó lo mucho que me divertía cuando escribía mis historias. Amaba las imágenes que se formaban en mi cabeza y las transformaba en palabras para ustedes. *-*

El tuyo y el de otros no apareció en FF pero sí recibí la notificación en mi correo y, desde ahí, lo pude leer. Creo que eso pasó al ser un invitado... no lo sé, pero es una posibilidad.

**Tenshirbk...** Tomaré tu sugerencia ^_^ Tendré historias nuevas listas... o eso espero. hahahahaha

**Carolina Kinomoto...** ¿No me tardé, verdad? hahaha Espera a leer le tercer capítulo. Quedarás con la intriga :)

...

Bueno...

Ya saben lo que digo:

Comentarios = Escritora Feliz = Más capítulos.

¡Hasta la próxima! \(^_^)/


	3. Chapter 2

Hola... Siento que me tardé en actualizar... pero mis estudios necesitan tiempo y acción de mi parte. Lucho para obtener una beca e irme a los Estados Unidos ^_^

Bueno, acá reportándome y dándoles otro capítulo de esta, no tan pervertida, historia de amor. ¬_¬ jejeje

* * *

**Advertencias:** Un poco de lemon Incluido. Naruto y sus padres tiene una personalidad un poco cambiada. Hinata es de pelo Rizo y un poco bajita. (Me pareció Moe imaginarla así *-*) Hanabi es Rubia ._. y la hice Hermanastra De Hinata.

**Declaimer:** Esto es una adaptación y también un mundo alterno. He cambiado el título, algunas escenas y he puesto a los personajes que mayor satisfacción me han dado para el papel que representarán aquí. La Autora real es **LYNNE GRAHAM** y me encanta todo lo que ella escribe.

* * *

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Capítulo II**

**...**

**...**

**...**

-¿Qué le has hecho? –Preguntó Hina furiosa.

Naruto la fulminó con la mirada.

-Yo no le he hecho nada y no tengo por qué darte explicaciones.

Hina se cruzó de brazos, interponiéndose en su camino.

-Yo creo que sí. Parece que Hanabi ha estado bebiendo… ¿Es que no sabes que es menor de edad?

-No se supone que eras tú quien debía cuidar de ella? –Le espetó Naruto. –Pues lo haces de pena.

Hina se sintió mortificada. Evidentemente Hanabi la había engañado al decir que se iba a la cama. Y después de darle esquinazo se había ido de fiesta con Naruto.

Shion Demons se acercó entonces y estaba mirándola con una ceja levantada cuando apareció su pequeña hermana, Kyra.

-Kyra, lleva a Hanabi a la cama, por favor… Evidentemente ha bebido demasiado. –Agregó cuando su hermana desapareció con Hanabi escaleras arriba. –No me parece buena idea que monte una escena señorita Himawari…

Hina apretó los labios.

-No sabía que estuviera montando una escena. Sencillamente quiero saber qué ha pasado.

-Hanabi no está en condiciones de contárselo y sus padres no querrían que esto se supiera. –Dijo Shion.

Naruto abrió una puerta al otro lado del vestíbulo.

-Ven, Hina. Hablaremos aquí.

Evidentemente se sentía ofendido porque no estaba acostumbrado a que nadie le llamase la atención. Hina sospechaba que tenía un carácter volcánico; y algo que previamente había odiado en su impulsiva y a menudo porfiada madre, de repente le pareció fascinante.

-No es necesario, Naruto. –Intervido Shion. –La señorita Himawari no tiene derecho a pedir explicaciones.

-Yo me encargo de esto. –Replicó él haciéndole un gesto a Hina para que entrase con él en el estudio, y cerró la puerta en las narices de su anfitriona.

-A dónde has llevado a Hanabi? –Le preguntó ella.

-No la he llevado a ningún sitio. ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? Para mí es una niña. –Naruto dejó escapar un suspiro. –Creo que sus amigas y ella llamaron un taxi para ir al Pub del pueblo. Cuando llegué el camarero se negaba a servirles más copas sin una prueba de que eran mayores de edad y Hanabi estaba discutiendo con él.

-Por favor… -Hina se pasó la mano por la cara. –Me dijo que se iba a la cama.

-¿Una adolecente en la cama antes de las doce? –Replicó él, irónico.

-Sí… bueno. ¿Y qué pasó después?

-Tomé una copa en el Pub y me marché media hora después, pero cuando volvía me encontré a Hanabi en la carretera, a un kilómetro del pueblo…

-¿Sóla?

-Estaba tan borracha que no podía sostenerse en pie.

-Dios mío…

-No podía dejarla allí, como te puedes imaginar. Subió a mi coche y empezó a llorar como una histérica… aparentemente, había quedado con su novio en el Pub pero él le había dado plantón.

Hina sintió que le ardía la cara cuando Naruto clavó su mirada en el cuello del albornoz, el escote del camisón apenas escondía el nacimiento de sus pechos.

-No sabía que Hanabi hubiera salido. –Dijo finalmente.

-Y si ha salido de aquí sin decírselo a nadie, No querías que se encontrase precisamente conmigo, ¿Verdad?

-No sé qué intentas decir con eso. –Replicó ella.

-Tú sabes muy bien lo que quiero decir. Te he visto cuando apareciste en la escalera. –Dijo mirándola con esos increíbles ojos azules. –No te ha gustado verme con Hanabi porque te has puesto celosa.

Hina lo miró perpleja.

-¡Eso es una tontería! No te conozco de nada. ¿Por qué iba a ponerme celosa?

-Dímelo tú. –Naruto sonrió, insolente.

Y era una sonrisa presiosa, tuvo que admitir Hina. Naruto Namikaze era un espécimen masculino perfecto, tan guapo que no podía dejar de mirarlo.

_¡Maldición Hina, aparta la mirada!,_ se reprendió sin lograrlo.

-Conozco lo bastante a las mujeres como para leer en sus ojos, _Glikia mou_.

-¡Tú no has leído nada en mis ojos porque no hay nada que leer!

-Eso no es verdad.

Hina se puso tan furiosa que, por primera vez en su vida, estaba a punto de darle una bofetada a un hombre. En ese momento entendía cómo una provocación podía hacer que alguien perdiese los nervios.

-Eres increíblemente arrogante. –Le espetó al verlo moverse por todo el estudio como un león en su jaula. A pesar de su enfado, no odia dejar de mirarlo, estudiando sus movimientos con una emoción que era nueva para ella. –Ni siquiera me caes bien.

-No necesito caerte bien. –Dijo él clavando en ella sus ojos azulinos. –Tan sólo que me desees.

Hina sintió un cosquilleo en la piel como si la hubiese tocado. Una parte de ella quería salir corriendo, pero otra parte quería quedarse. Tenía la sensación de que aquel era un momento importante en su vida; que estaba a punto de experimentar algo que había esperado tanto tiempo. Quería darle una bofetada, quería gritarle que era un tipo insoportable, pero todo eso se mezclaba con el poderoso deseo de besarlo.

Naruto Namikaze exudaba un atractivo masculino que la atraía y la repelía al mismo tiempo.

-Y me deseas. –Siguió él, aparentemente seguro de sí mismo. Por un momento se había preguntado si se había equivocado. Después de todo ella lo había rechazado cuando le pidió que se tomasen una copa juntos. Pero al ver el bruillo de deseo en sus ojos, se preguntó si la negativa habría sido una argucia femenina para despertar su interés. –Como yo te deseo a ti, _Glikia mou._

Fue esa admisión lo que rompió las defensas de Hina como la eficiente hoja de un cuchillo. Hasta ese momento, ningún hombre la había hecho sentir atractiva y sexy, pero Naruto había conseguido ese milagro con una sola frase.

Mientras la estudiaba, con una intensidad y un ansia que no podía esconder, ella tuvo que sonreír casi sin darse cuenta.

Al ver esa sonrisa, Naruto la apretó contra su pecho y se apoderó de su boca con exigente ardor. Los sabios movimientos de su lengua entre sus labios abiertos le hicieron sentir una punzada de placer, casi como una descarga eléctrica, pero la dulzura inicial fue sustituida por una fiera sensación de deseo.

El beso no era suficiente. Dejando escapar un inconsciente suspiro de satisfacción, Hina puso las manos sobre los hombros para apoyarse en el duro torso masculino. Necesitaba ese contacto para satisfacer la sensibilidad de sus pezones y el cosquilleo que sentía entre las piernas.

Como respuesta Naruto la envolvió en sus brazos y aplastó su boca, disfrutando el rico sabor a fresa de sus labios. Le gustaría tomarla en brazos y llevarla a su habitación para saciar ese loco deseo que despertaba en él…

Excitado como nunca, enredó los dedos en la masa de risos y echó su cabeza hacia atrás para mirar los gloriosos ojos lilas en contraste con la piel de porcelana. De nuevo intentó entender esa poderosa atracción.

¿Era la sinceridad que veía en esos ojos o la salvaje sensualidad con la que se había rendido a sus besos? En la cama, sospechaba, su pasión sería abrumadora.

Un móvil sonó en ese momento y Hina, parpadeando como si estuviera saliendo de un trance, levantó las manos para apartarse de él.

Naruto frunció el ceño mientras apagaba el móvil después de mirar la pantalla.

-No seas así.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

Hina sentía que le ardía la cara y las piernas no le respondían. Atónica al descubrir que su albornoz estaba abierto, se abrochó el cinturón con manos nerviosas.

Respiraba con dificultad y sus pensamientos eran un caos, pero entendía que lo que acababa de pasar era algo totalmente nuevo para ella, una tentación con la que nunca antes se había encontrado. Lo que había sentido era tan increíblemente poderoso que sus pezones le dolían como respuesta y experimentaba un deseo que nublaba su visión, y sólo podía pensar en repetir la experiencia.

Naruto alargó la mano.

-Ven…

-¡No! –Hina dio un paso atrás, sintiéndose absurdamente como una mujer en peligro de perder su alma. –Buenas noches Naruto…

-¡No lo dirán enserio! –Exclamó él, incrédulo, al ver que se dirigía a la puerta.

-Muy enserio. –Dijo tomando el picaporte. –No va a pasar nada entre tú y yo.

Naruto la vio salir del estudio conteniendo el aliento. ¿Qué le pasaba a aquella chica?

Nunca se había excitado tanto con una mujer para ver luego que le daba la espalda, dejándolo insatisfecho. Y tampoco nunca se había sorprendido tanto por el deseo que una mujer le hacía sentir.

Darse una ducha para calmar un poco su ardor no le parecía apetecible, pero iba a ser totalmente necesario.

…

Hina encontró a Hanabi profundamente dormida y, después de quitarle los zapatos, la cubrió con el edredón. Lo observó dormir tranquilamente y se dijo que parecía un ángel cuando dormía. Sonrió ante eso. Vio que su cabello rubio y liso, empezaba a nacer oscuro. Aún no entendía por qué escondía el color de su cabello. Había visto una foto cuando ella tenía quince y ahí tenía su pelo tan oscuro como el de su padre, y también la misma mirada pero la actitud al glamur de su madre.

Hina suspiró. Al día siguiente intentaría ganarse su confianza y tal vez tendría la oportunidad de convencerla de que no estaba compartiendo el fin de semana con una gobernanta.

Una vez en su habitación no dejaba de darle vueltas a lo que había pasado. En lo que se refería al sexo opuesto, siempre había creía se inteligente y sensata, menospreciando las aventuras amorosas de su madre. Sí, la verdad era que se había sentido superior en ese campo, convencida de que ella nunca haría tonterías… pero tal vez había sido demasiado soberbia. Había creído saberlo todo y había descubierto que no era más sofisticada que una cría en lo que se refería a los hombres.

Porque en veinticuatro horas, Naruto Namikaze le había enseñado cosas sobre sí misma que Hina no había querido saber. _Conocerlo resultó ser una experiencia iluminadora_, pensó. Descubrió que estar a su lado la mareaba, incapacitándola para pensar de forma racional.

Había descubierto que era humana y capaz de hacer tonterías. Y también que no dejarse llevar por el deseo… podía doler.

Ahora entendía por qué su madre había roto tantas relaciones siendo infiel. Hinamory Himawari nunca había dicho que No a una atracción así. Había hecho lo que quería y, a menudo, había pagado un precio muy alto por ello. Pero Hina también había tenido que pagar.

En más de una ocasión se había encariñado con alguno de los novios de su madre y la consiguiente desaparición de ese hombre la había confundido y disgustado.

Siendo muy pequeña había decidido que no podía confiar en los hombres y que era más seguro no encariñarse con ellos. Sólo cuando tenía cierta edad empezó a comprender que era el comportamiento de su madre lo que destrozaba esas relaciones.

En cualquier caso, tener una relación con Naruto Namikaze no la llevaba a ningún sitio.

_Sólo me hubiera llevado a su habitación,_ pensó. Y también que retrasar una satisfacción no era algo de lo que Naruto pareciese saber mucho. Los dos querían más después del beso y él no parecía entender por qué tenían que esperar.

Hina sabía muy bien lo que había pensado porque había sentido la urgencia de su deseo, reconociendo al mismo tiempo el suyo propio.

_Tal vez seré virgen toda la vida,_ pensó horrorizada. Viviría siempre sin ser tocada, sin ser deseada por un hombre. Naruto no iba a perseguirla esperando a que ella cediera. Porque un hombre como él sería una cosa de una noche.

_Qué locura,_ se dijo a sí misma. No tenían nada en común, excepto la descendencia griega pues, él tiene acento griego. Aunque Naruto no lo sabía pues, su padre no tenía intención de contarle a todo el mundo quién era ella. Vivían en dos mundos diferentes. Naruto es un hombre muy rico mientras que ella, una simple estudiante.

Sin mencionar que Hanabi se había encargado de que físicamente ellas no se parecieran en absoluto y ni hablemos del estatus social en las que, evidentemente, están cada una.

Supuestamente, aquel era el momento de cometer errores y descubrir quién era en realidad. ¿no era el momento de saltarse las reglas y experimentar un poco? Pero acostarse con Naruto sería, definitivamente, un error. No había futuro para esa relación y…

_¿Todas las relaciones tenían que tener futuro?, _Se preguntó entonces. ¿Siempre deberían de haber sentimientos serios e importantes? ¿No había sitio para algo ligero, sin complicaciones?

Hina daba vueltas y vueltas en la cama, indecisa. Ella no quería enamorarse y casarse inmediatamente. Sólo tenía veinte años. Y tampoco era tan tonta como para soñar que Naruto se enamorase de ella. La hija de Hinamory no podía ser tan ingenua porque, siendo adolecente, a menudo se sentía mortificada al ver algún extraño en la mesa de desayuno tonteando con su madre y Hinamory jamás se había percatado de la turbación de su hija.

Como casi había amanecido cuando por fin pudo conciliar el sueño, despertó muy tarde y totalmente desorientada cuando Hanabi tocó su hombro.

-¿Qué hora es?

-Casi mediodía.

-¡¿Qué…?! –Hina intentó apartar sus rizos de su cara. -¿A qué hora te has levantado tú?

Su hermanastra parecía irritantemente despierta y llena de energías para ser alguien que se había ido a la cama en estado de embriaguez.

-Temprano. –Respondió Hanabi. –He tenido tiempo suficiente para desayunar y jugar un partido de tenis. Los hombres han ido a los establos y nosotras vamos de compras, así qué…

-¿De compras? ¿Por qué? –Exclamó Hina apartando el Edredón.

-La pregunta lo dice todo. –Respondió su hermanastra haciendo una mueca. –No tiene que haber una razón para ir de compras. Esta noche hay una gran fiesta y no puedes volver a ponerte el vestido negro. Además, yo también quiero ponerme algo nuevo.

-Sobre lo de anoche… -Empezó a decir Hina.

-Por favor, no me eches la bronca. –Le interrumpió. –Pero sí te debo una disculpa por esta habitación. Es una pocilga.

Hina miró los muebles viejos y la pintura desconchada que, aparentemente, la familia de Shion consideraba educada para el servicio pero no para los invitados.

-¿Qué pasó con Konohamaru anoche?

Hanabi se puso a la defensiva.

-No apareció porque no pudo… se perdió. –Respondió. Pero su aire de desafío sugería que sus amigas tampoco se habían tragado esa excusa.

Hina se encontró siendo prácticamente empujada hasta un Rover que pertenecía a unas de las amigas de Hanabi, pero no había tenido tiempo de comer nada y su estómago protestaba ruidosamente.

Durante el viaje intentó que su hermanastra le hablara de Konohamaru pero parecía no estar dispuesta a compartir esa información.

…

Westgrave Konoha Manor había sido tomada por un ejército de empleados de catering cuando Hina volvió en taxi, pues las otras chicas tenían cita en un salón de belleza. Su padre la llamó para ver cómo iba el fin de semana y Hina no le contó lo que había pasado por supuesto, pero aprovechó la oportunidad para preguntarle el por qué no le caía bien el novio de Hanabi.

-Konohamaru Sarutobi tiene antecedente como traficante de drogas. Es un delincuente y no lo quiero cerca de mi hija. –Contestó Hiashi Hyuga.

Sí… razones más que suficientes.

Hina usó el cuarto de baño de Hanabi, como había pedido su hermanastra, para ducharse y lavarse el pelo. Aquella tarde había sido divertida, debía reconocerlo. Hanabi había insistido en comprarle un vestido de satén azul turquesa con escote bordado de piedrecitas y, aunque era más corto de lo que ella solía llevar, se sentía muy guapa con el. Le encantaba el color y como parecía iluminar su cara.

O tenía ni idea ni idea de lo que había costado y no pensaba preguntar. A veces se sentía mayor de lo que era después de tantos años cuidando de su madre y, por una vez, quería sentirse joven y despreocupada.

Pero cuando sintió la mirada de Naruto Namikaze clavada en ella, su corazón se volvió loco. No podía creer que fuese tan inmadura, pero su corazón palpitaba con tal violencia que apenas podía probar vocado.

Un joven moreno de pelo castaño se acercó entonces con una copa de champán en la mano.

-Me parece que no nos conocemos. –Le dijo, con una agradable sonrisa. –Soy kyba Inusuka.

-Hina Himawarai. –Se presentó ella. –Te daría la mano pero tengo las dos ocupadas… -Hina rió intentando sostener el plato, la copa y el tenedor. Por no hablar del bolsillo de noche que colgaba en su muñeca.

Kyba tomó su plato y la llevó hacia una mesa.

-Ven, vamos a sentarnos un rato.

…

Al ver al mago de la informática, Kyba Inusuka, flirteando con Hina, Naruto tuvo que apretar los dientes.

Esa noche Hina estaba increíblemente sexy con aquel vestido. Ese cuello bordado de piedrecitas le acariciaba el nacimiento de sus pechos y la falda por la mitad del muslo mostraba muy bien sus torneadas piernas.

La inmediata rigidez que sintió bajo el pantalón le sorprendió porque normalmente solía controlar su libido.

No sabía por qué aquella chica le atraía tanto. Pero sí sabía que no le gustaba nada verla con Kyba.

…

Cuando Hanabi pasó a su lado con un hombre alto y peli castaño, Hina la llamó y su hermanastra se detuvo con desgana para hacer las presentaciones. Mientras anunciaba que su novio iba a pinchar más tarde, Hina observó los calculadores ojos miel de Konohamaru y la posesiva mano en el brazo de su hermanastra. Debía de tener, al menos, treinta años. Era mucho mayor de lo que había esperado, demasiado para una chica de diecisiete.

-Me iré dentro de un rato con Konohamaru a la discoteca y seguramente no volveré. –Anunció Hanabi. –Pero no se lo cuentes a mi padre…

-No voy a mentirle. –Le advirtió Hina.

-Pero tienes que hacerlo…

-Pues te equivocas. Y tú tampoco le mentirás. Pasa el fin de semana con tus amigas como está previsto. Recuerda… para eso me trajiste, ¿O no? –Le miró seriamente. En ese momento se sentía como la verdadera hermana que es para ella.

Hanabi murmuró una grosería antes de alejarse. Hina, haciendo una mueca, se volvió hacia su acompañante.

-Lo siento, pero se supone que debo de cuidar de ella.

-Y sospecho que no es fácil. –Comentó Kyba con la irónica sonrisa de un hombre acostumbrado a los caprichos de las adolecentes. –Es la hija de Hiashi Hyuga, ¿No?

-Así es.

-¿Trabajas para él?

Hina carraspeó, incómoda con el papel que Hanabi le hacía interpretar.

-Algo así.

Cuando miró hacia el otro lado del salón vio a Naruto observándola e incluso a esa distancia sus preciosos ojos azules la hacían temblar de deseo. Nunca había sentido algo así y le fascinaba. Naruto despertaba su sexualidad como ningún otro hombre.

Un camarero se acercó entonces con una copa.

-La señorita Hyuga le envía este coctel para usted.

-Ah… -Hina tomó la copa y miró alrededor buscando a su hermanastra, pero no la encontró. ¿Sería su manera de pedirle disculpas?

-Se te va a enfriar la comida. –Le recordó Kyba.

Apartar los ojos de Naruto requirió de toda su disciplina. La tentación de mirar la masculina perfección de sus rasgos le avergonzaba, cuando miró su plato, se dio cuenta de que había perdido el apetito por completo. Tomó un sorbo del coctel. Sabía a fruta y era más de su gusto que el champán, al que no estaba acostumbrada.

-Hina… -La saludó Naruto, mirando luego a su acompañante. –Hola Kyba…

No se había dado cuenta cuándo se movió pero, Al ver que estaba molesto se levantó y Kyba también, imitándola. Era evidente que no le gustaba verla con otro hombre…

Naruto estaba celoso.

Ningún hombre se había mostrado posesivo con ella y, aunque por primera vez en su vida sentía el poder de ser mujer, descubrió que no sentía el menor deseo de usarlo. Además, ese carácter volcánico que Naruto no podía esconder le fascinaba.

Shion Demons se unió a ellos entonces y Hina se disculpó ante Kyba con la mirada cuando Naruto la tomó por la cintura para llevarla aparte, en un gesto que irritó a su anfitriona.

Hina no le hizo caso feliz de estar con Naruto pero ligeramente mareada.

-Esta noche estás conmigo. –Dijo él.

-¿Y mañana? –Se aventuró a preguntar ella, tomando un sorbo del coctel.

Naruto alargó la mano para apartar algunos rizos de su cara. Los ardientes ojo azulinos estaban clavados en los suyos y HIna no hubiera podido apartarse aunque se le fuese la vida en ello.

-Mañana seguirás siendo mía, Glikia mou. –Respondió él tomándola por la cintura para apretarla contra su cuerpo. -¿Qué estás bebiendo?

-No lo sé… Me lo ha enviado Hanabi. Me sorprendió porque acabábamos de discutir y estaba enfadada conmigo… -Hina frunció el ceño al notar que le costaba trabajo pronunciar bien las palabras.

-¿Por qué habéis discutido?

-Quería marcharse con su novio y le he dicho que no pensaba mentirle a su padre. Por lo visto su novio tiene antecedentes de tráfico de drogas… Oye, no sé que me pasa pero no me siento bien…

-Espera, vamos a comer algo. –Dijo él.

-No tengo hambre… de hecho, me siento muy rara.

No la sostenían las piernas y apenas podía hablar porque se le trababa la lengua.

-¿Cuántas copas has bebido?

-Sólo este coctel… no lo entiendo. No puedo creer que esté borracha con un solo coctel…

Hina suspiró aliviada cuando Naruto la llevó hacia una silla. Le pesaba la cabeza y tenía que apoyar la barbilla en una mano para mantenerse erguida. Se sentía fatal, como si todo diera vueltas.

-Lo siento, pero creo que estoy a punto de des… mayar… me.

No había terminado de hablar cuando ya estaba resbalando de la silla. Naruto la sujetó mientras hacía un gesto a Hanabi para que se acercara.

-¿Quieres que se lo lleve a la policía? –Le espetó, señalando el coctel.

-¿La policía? –Repitió Hanabi Horrorizada.

-Has echado algo en el coctel de Hina…

-No, eso no es verdad.

-¿Por qué lo has hecho? ¿Por qué Hina no quería que te fueras con tu novio? –Dijo enojado. –Pues, me acabas de estropear la noche a mí y te aseguro que no ha sido bueno idea. Dime qué has echado en el coctel… y mientras tanto, tu novio puede ir marchándose con viento fresco. No creo que a Shion le haga gracia que alguien eche sustancias extrañas en la bebidas de sus invitados.

Hanabi miraba a Naruto como una cobra mira a un encantador de serpientes.

Hina parpadeó, intentando concentrar la mirada y, finalmente, cerró los ojos. Ni siquiera una alarma de incendios podría haberla sacado de aquel estado tan comatoso…

...

...

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Avance:**

-Ah, por fin estás despierta.

-¿Se puede saber cómo he terminado aquí? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Has dormido conmigo?

-Naturalmente... ésta es mi habitación.

...

-Entiendo que anoche... no pasó nada entre nosotros. -Lo vio sonreír y por un momento se mortificó ante la posible respuesta.

...

-¿Por qué siempre sales corriendo?

-No voy a salir corriendo... es que...

-Sientes lo mismo que yo. / -Te deseo _Moli Mou_

-No puedes tenerme.

-Sólo dame u beso antes de marcharte.

...

Al apartarse un poco, Naruto vio una mancha de sangre en el albornoz blanco.

* * *

hohohohohohohohoho... ¿Intriga por saber más?

Por cierto, gracias a un comentario me di cuenta de que he estado escribiendo el Nombre de Menma mal... He estado escribiendo Memba y es Menma, OMG! La verdad es que no me había dado cuenta hasta que me lo hicieron ver. Gracias! ^_^

...

Bueno...

Ya saben lo que digo:

Comentarios = Escritora Feliz = Más capítulos.

¡Hasta la próxima! \(^_^)/


	4. Chapter 3

**Advertencias:** Un poco de lemon Incluido. Naruto y sus padres tiene una personalidad un poco cambiada. Hinata es de pelo Rizo y un poco bajita. (Me pareció Moe imaginarla así *-*) Hanabi es Rubia ._. y la hice Hermanastra De Hinata.

**Declaimer:** Esto es una adaptación y también un mundo alterno. He cambiado el título, algunas escenas y he puesto a los personajes que mayor satisfacción me han dado para el papel que representarán aquí. La Autora real es **LYNNE GRAHAM** y me encanta todo lo que ella escribe.

* * *

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Capítulo III**

**...**

**...**

**...**

Hina se sentía de Maravilla cuando abrió los ojos y vio el precioso dosel que había sobre su cabeza…

¡¿Un Dosel?!

Súbitamente alarmada, se sentó en la cama y miró alrededor. Aquella no era su habitación.

La luz del sol se colaba por las cortinas, iluminando el opulento dormitorio lleno de antigüedades.

_Tampoco es la habitación de Hanabi-_ . –Pensó.

Al ver un traje masculino colgado en el respaldo de una silla miró rápidamente bajo las sábanas y cuando comprobó que seguí llevando el sujetador y las braguitas, suspiró aliviada. Pero el vestido azul que había llevado por la noche estaba en el suelo, junto con los zapatos y el bolso.

Apenas recordaba nada de la fiesta y…

Entonces vio la marca de una cabeza en la otra almohada y, al mismo tiempo, escuchó el ruido de un grifo. ¿En el cuarto de baño?

Hina estaba desconcertada y consternada cuando Naruto Namikaze, tan guapo como siempre, entró en el dormitorio con una toalla atada a la cintura. Tenía un aspecto increíble, desde los anchos hombros a los abdominales, y las largas y poderosas piernas.

-Ah, ya estás despierta.

Hina se cubrió con la sábana.

-¿Se puede saber cómo he llegado aquí? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Has dormido conmigo?

-Naturalmente, ésta es mi habitación. –Respondió él.

-¿Y qué hago yo aquí?

-Después de que el médico te examinara…

-¿Qué médico?

-Shion y yo pensamos que lo mejor sería llamar al médico, por si había que llevarte al hospital. Hanabi juraba que sólo había echado una pastilla para dormir en tu coctel…

-¡¿Qué?!

-Una pastilla que le había dado un amigo y no su novio, según ella. –Siguió explicando Naruto. –El médico le preguntó qué pastilla era, consultó con un colega por teléfono y decidió que no era nada grave. Luego le echó tal bronca que Hanabi se puso histérica.

-Dios mío…

No podía creer que su hermanastra hubiera hecho algo así y decidió tener una larga charla con ella.  
Pero en aquel momento tenía cosas más importantes que hacer. Que llevase puesta la ropa interior sugería que no había ocurrido nada entre Naruto y ella, pero necesitaba estar segura de todo.

-Entiendo que anoche… no pasó nada entre nosotros.

-No, Me gusta que las mujeres estén despiertas. –Bromeó. –Despiertas y dispuestas. No me aprovecharía de una mujer, te lo aseguro.

-No quería insultarte, pero sigo sin entender qué hago aquí. ¿Por qué no me llevaste a mi habitación?

-Hanabi no se prestó voluntaria para ayudar y decidí no dejarte en manos de los empleados. Sólo quería comprobar que estabas bien.

-Gracias… -Incapaz de seguir ahí más tiempo cuando necesitaba ir urgentemente al baño. Hina saltó de la cama con la sábana envuelta y corrió al baño como una atleta profesional.

Naruto soltó una carcajada cuando ella cerró la puerta. Le encantaba ese cuerpo pequeño pero voluptuoso y le encantaba que fuese tímida, algo a lo que no estaba costumbrado. Tímida y seguramente circunspecta y eso era alo que no estaba acostumbrado en absoluto, ya que las las mujeres con las que solía compartir cama eran más libre con respecto al sexo.

Pero tuvo que darse una ducha fría en la noche para apagar el incendio que el cuerpo de Hina provocaba.

...

Hina dejó escapar un gemido de horror al entrar en el baño, rodeado de espejos por todas partes. ¡Aquél era un baño de infierno!

Tomando un peine masculino que encontró en un cajón, intentó poner orden en sus rizos mientras intentaba controlar el encrespamiento. Después de lavarse la cara y usar un cepillo de dientes nuevo, se metió en la ducha. Seguía avergonzada por haber salido corriendo, pero era algo que no podía evitar.

Naruto Se había comportado como un caballero a pesar de su fama de playboy. Aunque apenas se conocían y su relación consistía en un par de besos, la noche anterior, cuando importaba de verdad, había cuidado de ella.

No todos los hombres habrían hecho lo mismo y que no se hubiera desentendido, le parecía un detalle precioso.  
Poniéndose un albornoz blanco que colgaba en la puerta, Hina guardó la ropa interior en uno de los bolsillos y volvió al dormitorio.

-¿Te apetece desayunar? -Le preguntó Naruto señalando una bandeja que alguien debió de subir mientras estaba en el baño.

Con el rostro desnudo y con unos vaqueros que se ajustaba a sus delgadas caderas y sus poderosos muslos, era el hombre más guapo que había visto en toda su vida.

-No, gracias. Tengo que volver a mi habitación.

-¿Por qué siempre sales corriendo? -Preguntó frunciendo sus oscuras cejas.

Hina tuvo que reconocer que su innata cautela la urgía a mantener distancias. Naruto era un peligro porque con él quería olvidar la sensatez y soltarse el pelo. Sólo tenía que mirarlo para desear estar entre sus brazos, tocándolo, besándolo... de modo que, retirarse era lo más juicioso.

-No voy a salir corriendo. Es que...

-Sientes lo mismo que yo. -La interrumpió él.

Era cierto. Estaba tan cerca que apenas podía respirar y cuando él tiró del cinturón del albornoz para atraerla hacia él, no puso resistencia. Al contrario, experimentó una sensación de libertad que no había experimentado nunca.

-Te deseo, _moli mou_. -Murmuró Naruto. Su acento era como una caricia.

-No puedes tenerme. -Se atrevió decir Hina.

-Sólo un beso antes de marcharte. -Dijo él, inclinando su arrogante cabeza para besarla.

Cuando tiró de su labio inferior con los dientes, Hina empezó a temblar y, sin darse cuenta, abrió la boca para recibir la invasión de su lengua. Naruto puso una mano sobre su pecho, el pulgar masculino rozando la sensible punta por encima del albornoz...

_"Hazlo",_ le decía una vocesita.  
¿Pero, hacer qué?

Naruto se apoderó de su boca, el brazo que atrapaba su cintura la apretaba contra su potente erección. Cuando la depositó sobre la cama, con él, el deseo era como un tren sin frenos.

Hina sabía que debería estar asustada, pero no era así. Estaba emocionada y sorprendida por su propia respuesta, y por la sensación de que era allí donde debería estar. Naruto le parecía el hombre que, secretamente había soñado amar y aunque una vocesita le advertía que acababa de conocerlo, ya se había ganado su confianza cuidando de ella la noche anterior.

Y la confianza era todo para Hina.

-Tienes unos pechos preciosos, _Glikia mou_. -Murmuró él, abriendo el albornoz para acariciar los protuberantes pezones con sus largos dedos. -He estado fantaseando con esto desde que te conocí...

Hina no sabía qué decir y se sentía incómodamente desnuda a la luz del día, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Naruto inclinó la cabeza para tomar un rosado pezón entre sus labios, convirtiendo su pelvis en una bola de fuego. Por primera vez en su vida, el deseo le hizo perder la cabeza y no podía creer lo poderoso y tenaz que era.

Naruto la besó de nuevo, un beso apasionado que la dejó sin aliento y Hina dejó de pensar en absoluto, acariciando la satinada piel de sus hombros, deslizando las manos para tocar el vello que cubría su torso. El aroma a gel de ducha era como un afrodisíaco...

-¿Te quedas? -Le preguntó él con su acento más pronunciado que nunca.

Por un momento, sin aire y ardiendo de deseo, Hina no entendió por qué le hacía esa pregunta.  
Naruto pasó un dedo por sus labios.

-Te deseo. Te he deseado desde el primer momento, pero me gusta jugar limpio y quiero saber si estás recuperada del todo.

-Claro que si.

_"Te he deseado desde el primer momento"_

Sí, le gustaba eso. Y ella sentía lo mismo, no podía negarlo.

El deseo había sido instantáneo, como una reacción química que no pudiese controlar. Hina lo miró a los ojos y su corazón se volvió loco y los músculos de su pelvis de contrajeron como respuesta. Pero ese loco impulso de deseo la hacía incapaz de pensar con claridad. ¿Iba a acostarse con él? Deseaba hacerlo. Sabía que si lo pensaba un momento se le ocurrirían al menos 20 razones para no acostarse con él pero, por una vez, Hina se reveló contra su sensata naturaleza.

Naruto Namikaze era un hombre guapísimo, sexy y sorprendentemente considerado. Y le parecía halagador que le encontrase tan atractiva. Estaba convencida de que nunca encontraría un hombre tan educado como él para ser su primer amante...

-Hina...

Como temía estar pensando demasiado y perdiendo el valor y la espontaneidad, Hina empujó su cabeza para besarlo con toda la pasión que hasta ese momento había contenido.  
Naruto se quedó sorprendido por tal entusiasmo; era como una antorcha entre sus brazos y tenía el cuerpo de una diosa.

Ardiendo de deseo pasó su dedo entre sus piernas y, al comprobar que estaba húmeda y dispuesta para el siguiente paso, se quitó el pantalón y el calzonsillo de un tirón, y alargó una mano hacia la mesilla para sacar un preservativo, que se puso con manos nerviosas. Y luego, sin esperar más, porque no podía hacerlo, abrió sus piernas con una rodilla.

Hina no dijo nada, pero al sentir el roce del masculino miembro en su entrada, se puso tensa y la penetración le resultó dolorosa. Al oirla gemir de dolor, Naruto se detubo apartándose...

-¿Qué demonios...?

-No tienes que parar. -Dijo Hina.

-¿Cómo que no? Te he hecho daño...

-No sabía que fuera tan... incómodo la primera vez.

Al apartarse un poco, Naruto vio una manchita de sangre en el albornoz blanco.

-¿La primera vez? ¡¿Estás diciendo que eres virgen?!  
Hina se concentró en uno de sus hombros para no mirarlo a los ojos.

-Pues... sí.

Naruto soltó una carcajada.

-¡¿Se puede saber a qué estás jugando?! -Dijo antes de entrar al cuarto de baño.

-¿Perdona? -Desconcertada, Hina se abrochó el cinturón del albornoz y se sentó en la cama, mortificada por el ignominio final de su encuentro.

Evidentemente, Naruto no tenía deseos de continuar y parecía furioso. Y ella, que siempre había creído que para los hombres era imposible parar en el último momento, estaba totalmente sorprendida.  
Naruto apareció de nuevo en la habitación y se puso los calzoncillos que antes había tirado al suelo, mirándola con expresión furiosa.

-¿A qué estás jugando?

-No te entiendo.

-Eres virgen y yo no quiero ninguna complicación.

Hina empezaba a enfadarse con tal absurda actitud.

-¿Cuál es tu problema? Tal ves debía habértelo advertido, pero...

-¡Pues claro que deberías haberme advertido! De haberlo sabido me habría tomado mi tiempo... yo no quería hacerte daño.

Hina se ajustó el cinturón del albornoz antes de saltar de la cama.

Bueno, no creo que sea para tanto. Agradezco que te preocupes, pero no veo ninguna razón para que estés enfadado conmigo.

-No me gustan estas sorpresas. Las mujeres normalmente tienen motivos ocultos y...

-Tal vez el motivo oculto en mi caso sea alejarme de ti todo lo posible. -Le interrumpió ella.

-Las mujeres no suelo en sacrificar su virginidad en un encuentro casual.

-Ah, pues siento mucho haberme saltado esas reglas. -Replicó Hina irónica. -¿Con qué clase de mujeres sales tú?

Naruto nunca había conocido a una mujer como ella. Incluso cuando era adolescente, sus amigas eran sofisticadas y despreocupadas sobre el sexo. En el mundo en el que él se movía, todos eran expertos en ese tema y no se le había ocurrido pensar en que, a pesar de su timidez, ella pudiera ser diferente.

-Eres mi primera virgen. -Admitió. -Y he oído que cuanto menos experiencia tiene una mujer, más espera de un hombre.

-Pues, en lo que respecta a mi, estás equivocado. Yo no tengo experiencia pero no espero nada de ti. ¡Y mucho menos una charla sobre sacrificar mi virginidad! -Replicó mientras sus rizos se movían rozándole el rostro.

-He haber sabido que era tu primer amante, no habría hecho nada. Imagino que hay alguna razón por la que has esperado tanto tiempo para acostarte con un hombre...

Hina no estaba dispuesta a inflar su ego al decirle que no había conocido un hombre que la excitase como él.

-No soy precisamente vieja. Y tampoco soy tan rara como tú pereces creer. No todas las chicas van por ahí acostándose con unos y otros.

-¿Pero, por qué me has elegido precisamente a mí? ¿O es una pregunta tonta?

-¿Una pregunta tonta? -Repitió.

-Trabajas para la hija de Hyuga. Tal vez has descubierto que te gusta este estilo de vida y esperas conseguirlo a través de mí.

-Ah... ahora crees que soy una buscavidas. ¡Por favor! ¡Estás tan obsesionado con el dinero como Hanabi! -Le contestó Hina indignada. -Yo no espero nada de ti, Naruto. De hecho, no tengo intención de volver a verte.

Entró en el baño y salió unos minutos después vestida. Y cuando Naruto intentó detenerla, le espetó:

-¡Piérdete!

Y ella pensando que Naruto Namikaze era un hombre especial, al que había buscado secretamente y temía no encontrar nunca...

Después de cambiarse de ropa y hacer las maletas, Hina sacó su móvil para comprobar el horario de los trenes y llamar a su padre. No le apetecía hacer esa llamada, pero lo más justo sería contarle lo que había pasado... por si su hija le contaba una versión diferente.

Después de hablar con Hiashi Hyuga, que se subió a las paredes al saber que su hija se había emborrachado, Hina bajó a hablar con su hermanastra.

-Ah, eres tú. -Envuelta en un elegante Kimono de seda, Hanabi la dejó entrar a su habitación con gesto aburrido. -Supongo que esperarás que me disculpe, pero anoche debiste haberte metido en tus asuntos.

-¿Cómo?

-Konohamaru no tuvo nada que ver con lo que pasó y lo echaron de la fiesta. ¡Supongo que estarás contenta!

-Mira, Hanabi. En estos momentos tu novio me interesa un bledo. -Dijo airada. -Gracias a ti me desmayé y tuve que depender de la amabilidad de los extraños porque estaba inconsciente. ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerme eso?! Es una broma muy peligrosa y, te lo aseguro, una experiencia que no le deseo a nadie.  
Hanabi le miró desafiante.

-¿Y qué? Yo no te quería aquí este fin de semana.

-No te preocupes. No volverá a pasar. -Le aseguró Hina dirigiéndose a la puerta. -nos veremos... o tal vez no.

-¿A dónde vas? -Preguntó Hanabi al ver la maleta en el pasillo.

-A tomar el tren...

-Pero tienes que quedarte conmigo hasta esta tarde. -Protestó su hermanastra.

-No. Me voy a casa. Te deseo lo mejor, Hanabi. -Se despidió Hina antes de darse la vuelta.

...

**_... Continuará..._**

**_..._**

* * *

En primer lugar, Lo siento. Al principio intenté subir este capítulo pero no podía. No sé por qué pero no podía subirla. Me daba "Error" ¬_¬ ¡Que fustrante!

Y luego, mi compu fue formateada u_u

En estos días he estado estrezada por eso... hubiera estado bien adelantada, pero bueno... Aquí está la conti. :)

...

Bueno...

Ya saben lo que digo:

Comentarios = Escritora Feliz = Más capítulos.

¡Hasta la próxima! \(^_^)/


	5. Chapter 4

Gomen... me he tardado bastante en la conti jejeje... Ya saben, Univercidad y mi poco tiempo libre hacen esto posible. :P

En fin, acá con otro capítulo. Les advierto que el próximo será un poco corto y espero no tardarme tanto en subir la conti...

**Advertencias:** Un poco de lemon Incluido. Naruto y sus padres tiene una personalidad un poco cambiada. Hinata es de pelo Rizo y un poco bajita. (Me pareció Moe imaginarla así *-*) Hanabi es Rubia ._. y la hice Hermanastra De Hinata.

**Declaimer:** Esto es una adaptación y también un mundo alterno. He cambiado el título, algunas escenas y he puesto a los personajes que mayor satisfacción me han dado para el papel que representarán aquí. La Autora real es **LYNNE GRAHAM** y me encanta todo lo que ella escribe.

**Resumen: **Naruto Namikaze siempre se salía con la suya. Se había hecho sitio en el mundo de los negocios sin depender de la fortuna familiar y disfrutaba de la libertad para vivir como le complacía. No tenía intención de casarse... Tampoco le interesaban los fines de semana en el campo pero acudió a Westgrave Konoha Manor para hacerle un favor a su padre y esta siendo ser un aburrimiento total... hasta que vio a Hina Hyuga, tan guapa, tan voluptuosa que no pudo resistirse a la tentación. Naruto esta deseando seducirla, sin saber que su única noche de pasión con la Inocente Hina podría ser el fin de su vida de playboy.

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Capítulo IV**

**...**

**...**

**...**

Después de desayunar, Naruto estaba leyendo la sección financiera del periódico en el porche cuando vio a Hina salir de la casa tirando de una maleta.

Preguntándose cuál sería la causa de tan abrupta partida de Westgrave Konoha Manor. Naruto farfulló una palabrota. _No era culpa suya que esa niña mimada, Hanabi, hubiera despedido a su ayudante. _–Se dijo.

Pero un momento después, empujado por el mismo instinto que una vez le había hecho buscar durante una semana a su perro cuando era niño, se levantó.

No era porque lamentase lo que le había dicho a Hina, No lo lamentaba. Él no quería acostarse con una virgen. Ni siquiera estaba tan interesado.

A él le gustaba las cosas sensillas y su frustrante encuentro con aquella chica lo había convencido de que apartase del tipo de mujer con el que solía salir era un error. En lugar de disfrutar de las diferencias con una chica normal, se había encontrado con una virgen de mucho carácter… y muy desagradecida.

Pero en el futuro se limitaría a las chicas sofisticadas a las que estaba acostumbrado.

Hina giró la cabeza al escuchar el motor del deportivo a su lado, pero al ver a Naruto tras el volante levantó la barbilla en un gesto de orgullo.

-¿Qué quieres?

Su pelo se movía con la briza en un espectacular torrente de rizos. Sus vívidos ojos lila brillaban bajo el sol y los carnosos labios que sabían a fresas estaban ligeramente abiertos y húmedos. La ya familiar punzada de deseo irritó a Naruto, que la estudió con el ceño fruncido, preguntándose que qué tenía aquella chica que lo excitaba tanto.

-Te llevo a donde quieras. –Le dijo.

-Gracias, pero voy a la estación y está aquí al lado. –Respondió Hina convencida de que sólo la había seguido por compasión.

Sus bronceadas facciones eran tan atractivas que la necesidad de mirarlo era imperiosa, pero hizo un esfuerzo por seguir caminando. Se había acostado con él y aunque no hubieran llegado a la natural conclusión, seguía siendo un desastre…

Naruto detuvo el coche y tomó su maleta para guardarla entre los dos asientos del deportivo.

-Vamos, sube.

Como no quería tener una pelea con él frente a la mansión, Hina apretó los labios y subió al coche, incómoda y enfadada.

-¿Esa boba te ha despedido? –Comentó Naruto, intentando no fijarse de cómo el jersey se pegaba a sus pechos y recordar ese glorioso cuerpo desnudo en la cama.

-No… Hemos decidido despedirnos antes de lo previsto. –Respondió Hina.

No quería contarle la verdad. Él tiene descendencia griega y se mueve en el mismo círculo que su hermanastra y Hina era demasiado orgullosa como para admitir cual era la verdadera relación con Hanabi cuando su padre prefería ignorar su existencia.

-Como siga así esa chica va a cavar mal. –Dijo Naruto.

-Es muy joven, pero imagino que pronto aprenderá.

-¿Cuántos años tienes tú?

-Veinte.

-Pareces mucho más madura. –Murmuró Naruto, sorprendido y nada contento de que fuera poco más que una adolecente.

-Pero no lo bastante como para que la pasarás bien esta mañana. –Replicó ella, irónica.

-No te lo tomes así. –Dijo él mirando su perfil mientras aparcaba en la estación.

Hina lo fulminó con la mirada.

-¿Cómo esperas que me lo tome? ¡Ha sido una experiencia horrible y, encima, me has insultado!

Salió del coche y alargó la mano para tomar su maleta, pero Naruto se lo impidió.

-Yo lo haré.

Al ver sus luminosos ojos lila llenos de furia, Naruto se sintió divertido e intrigado a la vez. Las mujeres nunca se peleaban con él y rara vez lo criticaban. De hecho, sentía la tentación de tomarla entre sus brazos y transformar esa "Horrible" experiencia en un orgasmo y le molestaba saber que no iba a tener tal oportunidad.

-Deberíamos cenar juntos esta noche. –Sugirió

-¡Lo dirás de broma! –Replicó Hina.

-No sabes lo que te pierdes, _Glikia mou._

-¡Ya te he dicho lo que pienso de ti! –Exclamó dirigiéndose hacia el andén. –Y no me llames "Cariño". Yo no te tengo cariño alguno.

\(*-*)/ \(*-*)/ \(*-*)/ \(*-*)/

-¡Qué maravilla! –Exclamó Kurenai enterrando la nariz en el fragante ramo de rosas que acababa de llegar.

-Dios mío. –Murmuró Hina, entrando en la cocina. -¿Alguno de los novios de mi madre cree que ha vuelto de Portugal?

-No son para tu madre, son para ti. –Respondió Kerenai.

-¿Para mí? –Hina prácticamente le quitó la tarjeta de la mano. Rasgando, literalmente, el sobre, leyó la nota que había en el interior… dos palabras y un número de teléfono.

_¿Cenamos? Naruto_

Hina soltó la tarjeta como si quemara, preguntándose por qué Naruto Namikaze enviaba mensajes tan conflictivos. ¿De verdad pensaba que lo llamaría como una niña obediente, agradecida por sus atenciones y dispuesta a olvidar que la había ofendido sólo por unas flores? Que siga soñando.

Cinco días antes Naruto le había dejado dolorosamente claro que no quería saber nada de ella y la insinuación de que se había acostado con él porque era rico le había ofendido en lo más hondo. Unas horas después, cuando sugirió que cenasen juntos, ella había dejado bien en claro que no estaba interesada… Entonces, ¿Por qué le manda flores? Y un extravagante y carísimo ramo de rosas, además.

Kurenai quería saberlo todo sobre el hombre que le había enviado las flores y Hina tuvo que admitir que había conocido a Naruto en Westgrave Konoha Manor. Como no quería disgustarla, no le contó lo que había hecho Hanabi. Pero cuando le habló de la fama de mujeriego de Naruto, el brillo de romántica esperanza en los ojos de Kurenai, empezó a esfumarse.

Hina se encargó de colocar las rosas en un jarrón, pero no tenía intención de llamar a Naruto. En un momento de debilidad había buscado su nombre en google y fue inmediatamente recompensada con más razones para mantener las distancias. Aparentemente, Naruto Namikaze estaba especializado en rubias y pelirosas altas y delgadas, modelos, aspirantes a actrices o celebridades de cualquier tipo. Salía con chicas que llevaban vestidos diminutos o biquinis y que salían retratadas saliendo en discotecas y posando en yates.

Y tuvo que recordarse a si misma que esta mañana estuvo a punto de abofetearle.

Al recordar eso, Hina tuvo que reconocer que era perverso por su parte pensar en aquel hombre todas las noches. Su cerebro le decía que Naruto y ella eran totalmente incompatibles, pero algo menos racional y más primitivo lo mantenía vivo en sus pensamientos.

Pero desde luego le había hecho aborrecer el sexo, tuvo que admitir, mortificada. Había sido muy excitante hasta un punto… y luego una terrible desilusión.

_He aprendido una buena lección,_ Se dijo a si misma. Acostarse con Naruto no había sido una buena idea. Él había supuesto que iba a sacrificar su virginidad para impresionarlo. ¿Entonces, por qué no había entendido el mensaje cuando se negó volver a verlo?

Hanabi la llamó esa misma mañana y le contó que Naruto le había pedido su dirección.

-¿Estás saliendo con él?

-No, pero me ha enviado flores. –Respondió Hina.

-Mi padre se ha quedado muy impresionado cuando se lo he contado…

-Pues, no deberías haberlo hecho. –Interrumpió ella. –No va a pasar nada.

-Tal vez lo ha hecho por una apuesta o algo así. –Sugirió su hermanastra. -¿Por qué si no te ha mandado flores?

-No lo sé, pero parece que tú tienes más "Ideas" al respecto que yo.

\(*-*)/ \(*-*)/ \(*-*)/ \(*-*)/

Su madre volvió esa noche, después de un mes en la villa portuguesa de su último amante. Bronceada y con un montón de collares dorados, Hinamory observó a su hija trabajando en un proyecto de interiorismo y dejó escapar un suspiro.

-¿No te cansas nunca de ser sensata, Hina?

-¿Qué quieres decir? –Preguntó sorprendida al ver que su madre tenía unas profundas ojeras.

-Peter ha decidido que debemos dejar de vernos durante un tiempo. –Su madre se encogió de hombros pero el gesto no la engañó. –Las cosas se estaban poniendo muy serias. Al fin y al cabo, hemos estado viviendo juntos durante los últimos seis meses…

Hina se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba y se levantó para abrazarla. Hinamory podía tener una vida amorosa menos que recomendable y ser un desastre con el dinero, pero ella la quería y no soportaba verla sufrir.

-Lo siento mucho, mamá.

-Me ha dejado. –Le confió Hinamory entonces, con lágrimas en los ojos. –Soy yo la que normalmente deja a los hombres, pero la verdad es que no lo había visto venir. He sido una tonta… pensé que Peter estaba interesado en una relación de verdad.

-No te preocupes, ya conocerás a otro.

-Ya no es tan fácil. –Su madre suspiró. –Voy a cumplir cuarenta y tres años, no veintitrés. Los hombres de mi edad buscan mujeres más jóvenes… y las consigues, que es lo peor.

Lamentarse no era típico de su madre y, unos días después, había recuperado su buen humor. Su extensa red de contactos y su apretado calendario social, fueron una gran ayuda, de modo que ese fin de semana Hinamory se marchó con una amiga a pasar una semana en el castillo escocés.

Hina, que intentaba mantener los asuntos económicos de su madre en orden, se quedó en casa, atónica cuando llegó la factura de sus tarjetas de crédito. Hinamory gastaba como si el dinero no fuera a acabarse nunca y Peter, un jubilado rico, ya no estaba allí para pagar los gastos. Una vez más tenía que intentar convencerla de que no podía vivir por encima de sus posibilidades… aunque sabía que no serviría de mucho.

A principios de la semana siguiente, Kurenai se marchó a Polonia, donde solía ir una vez al año para visitar a sus parientes y Hina se quedó sola en casa.

Al día siguiente, a las siete, sonó el timbre. A los niños del barrio les había dado por llamar a los timbres de las casas y salir corriendo, y Hina abrió con cara de pocos amigos, dispuesta a echarles una bronca…

Pero cuando se encontró con Naruto Namikaze, muy elegante con un traje de chaqueta gris y una corbata de seda, se quedó de piedra.

Una parte de ella quería darle con la puerta en las narices, pero era más bien porque no se había peinado desde la hora del almuerzo y tampoco llevaba maquillaje. Siendo una joven sensata, se quedó sorprendida por tan tremendo ataque de vanidad. Pero otra parte de ella, la más dominante, no podía dejar de mirarlo.

Y cuando Naruto clavó sus ojos azules en ella, tuvo que tragar en seco.

-Hola. –Dijo él, con una sonrisa en los labios.

Hina nunca se arreglaba demasiado y la falda vaquera y la camisa blanca no podían ser más sencillas. Y, sin embargo, Naruto nunca se había sentido tan atraído por las curvas de una mujer.

-¿No me invitas a entrar?

-No. –Dijo apoyando la mano en el quicio de la puerta.

-¿Tanto miedo te da lo que pueda pasar? –Bromeó él.

-No va a pasar nada. –Replicó Hina. –Lo que tenía que pasar ya pasó.

-Pero no es verdad, apenas hemos comenzado. –Dijo Naruto frustrado por su negativa.

-Lo siento, pero he decidido que no va a pasar nada más entre tú y yo.

-Pues entonces te equivocas. –Insistió él con esa seguridad en sí mismo.

-Ya, claro, porque no es lo que tú quieres. Y estoy segura de que tú sólo haces lo que quieres.

-Las mujeres no suelen discutir conmigo.

-Pues entonces no te molestes en pasar tiempo conmigo. A mí me gusta discutir.

Esa réplica le hizo reír; una risa que alivió la intensidad del encuentro.

-Me estas retando….

-Algo que tú disfrutarías por unos cinco minutos. –Volvió a interrumpirlo Hina. -¿Sabes cuál es tu problema? Que estás aburrido. Esa es la única razón por lo que pierdes el tiempo enviándome flores y apareciendo donde no eres bienvenido.

Naruto se quedó helado al darse cuenta de que era verdad. Últimamente, las mujeres con las que se acostaba se habían vuelto predecibles y no lo excitaban en absoluto. De hecho, no recordaba la última vez que una mujer le había interesado tanto cono Hina Himawari, y se preguntó si su obstinada negativa era la razón por la que insistía tanto.

Por una vez, una mujer no caía rendida a sus brazos ni hacía esfuerzo alguno para conquistarlo.

Al contrario, Hina no parecía en absoluto interesada y no tenía la menor reserva en dejárselo bien en claro.

-Hablé con franqueza y te ofendí sin querer, ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes contra mí?

-No, no es todo. Eres un hombre rico y mimado y crees que mereces un trato especial. No tenemos nada en común, Naruto.

-Salvo esto que no puedes negar…

Antes de que Hina pudiese adivinar sus intenciones, Naruto dio un paso adelante para sellar su boca con un beso que la dejó sin aliento. Temblando, Hina experimentó un cosquilleó entre las piernas que no podía controlar.

Naruto levantó la cabeza clavando en ella sus ojos Azulados.

-Cenaremos juntos mañana. Vendré a buscarte a las ocho.

Y con esa arrogancia suya, se dio la vuelta sin esperar respuesta.

Hina parpadeo varias veces antes de cerrar la puerta. Ese beso, que había acelerado su corazón hasta el punto de impedirle respirar, había matado cualquier pensamiento racional. Pensó no estar en casa a las ocho cuando él fuera a buscarla, pero le pareció una cobardía y no le daría el placer de hinchar más su ego y arrogancia.

Más tarde calló en la cama, agotada. Su cerebro estaba en guerra con un profundo e indefinible deseo de volver a verlo.

**Continuará...**

* * *

Por hoy eso es todo. Jejejee...

Nah, metira. Les daré un pequeó avance de lo que será el próximo capítulo:

_**AVENCE:**_

_-¿Dónde está el restaurante? -Preguntó Hina cuando Naruto señaló el ascensor._

_-No hay ningún restaurante. / Vamos a cenar en mi casa._

_... ... _ ... ..._

_-Lo tienes todo preparado. / Has preparado la cena en tu casa porque esperas que me acueste contigo esta noche. / Menuda cara tienes._

_-¿Tengo que disculparme por desearte?_

_... ... _ ... ..._

_La besó suavemente primero y luego el beso se volvió apasionado, sus labios exigían mucho. Hina se agarró a él como si fuera un ancla en medio de una tormenta, dejando escapar un gemido cuando él metió su mano bajo el top para acariciarle los pechos. mientras le masajeaba los prominentes pezones con los dedos, el deseo se convirtió en una ola imparable..._

_-Vamos al dormitorio._

_... ... _ ... ..._

_-¡No pienso compartir cama contigo mientras sigas saliendo con otras mujeres! / Llamaré a un taxi._

_... ... _ ... ..._

_La ardiente lava entre sus piernas se convirtió en un río al sentir el roce de su miembro en sus caderas. El recuerdo de la primera vez tan dolorosa no la desanimó cuando él pasó un dedo por las húmedas braguitas. Era una parte tan privada de su cuerpo... una parte que nadie más que él había tocado..._

_... ... _ ... ..._

_Naruto levantó una de sus piernas para colocarlas sobre sus hombros, moviéndose adelante y atrás con los ojos cerrados hasta que sus contracciones internas lo lanzaron al abismo. / Dejó escapar un gemido ronco mientras se vaciaba dentro de ella._

_\(*-*)/ \(*-*)/ \(*-*)/ \(*-*)/_

._.

Creo que me excedí con el avance... Espero que estén calientes por saber más... (Yo lo estoy) "Like a pervert"

Esa no será la única vez que ellos estarán quemando dormitorios... jajajaja

Y eso será todo por hoy. ^_^

Recuerden: Comentarios = Escritora feliz = Más capítulos

¡Hasta la próxima! \(^_^)/


	6. capítulo 5

Hola... Aquí yo otra vez trayendo un lemon caliente para los que esperaban acción.

Les advierto, los sensibles no se aguantaran y mojarán sus interiores de fluidos y querrán... Tocarse.

Si eres un sensible... adelante!

Aprenderás cosas. _\(*-*)/ \(*-*)/ \(*-*)/ \(*-*)/_

* * *

**Advertencias:** Un poco de lemon Incluido. Naruto y sus padres tiene una personalidad un poco cambiada. Hinata es de pelo Rizo y un poco bajita. (Me pareció Moe imaginarla así *-*) Hanabi es Rubia ._. y la hice Hermanastra De Hinata.

**Declaimer:** Esto es una adaptación y también un mundo alterno. He cambiado el título, algunas escenas y he puesto a los personajes que mayor satisfacción me han dado para el papel que representarán aquí. La Autora real es **LYNNE GRAHAM** y me encanta todo lo que ella escribe.

* * *

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Capítulo V**

**...**

**...**

**...**

Hina fue a cenar con sus mejores vaqueros y un top rojo con la espalda al aire.

No iba a lamentarse por lo inadecuado de su vestuario ni a gastar dinero en un vestido que no podía permitirse. Nada podía ilustrar mejor la diferencia entre ellos, pero no pensaba sentirse avergonzada.

Aunque se sentía menos orgullosa de haber buscado entre los cosméticos de su madre… y, además, había usado lápiz en los ojos por segunda vez en su vida.

-¿Qué has hecho hoy? –Le preguntó Naruto al ver el delicado balanceo de sus pechos bajo la delgada tela del top mientras subía al coche. La convicción de que no llevaba nada debajo avivó el fuego de anticipación en sus entrañas.

No había dejado de pensar en Hina desde que la conoció y eso interfería en su trabajo, algo totalmente inusual para él. Pero la lascivia tenía su propio ímpetu y Naruto reconocía que una vez que haya saciado su deseo volvería a ser el mismo de siempre.

-Trabajar para una empresa de Putney. –Respondió ella. Aunque no le dijo que, por el momento, no podía tratar directamente con los clientes y se limitaba a anotar mensajes y hacer pedidos. –Dentro de un par de meses tengo los exámenes finales, así que pronto empezaré a buscar trabajo.

-¡Estás estudiando! –Exclamó él. -¿Y cómo encuentras tiempo para trabajar con Hanabi Hyuga?

Hina hizo una mueca. _Nunca seré una buena mentirosa._ Pensó.

-Bueno, eso sólo era una cosa temporal. –Respondió, incómoda. –En realidad estoy estudiando diseños de interiores y éste es mi último año.

-No sabía que estuvieses estudiando.

-Pues, ya lo sabes. –Hina se encogió de hombros. –Bueno, háblame de ti. –Dijo luego, deseando cambiar de tema.

Naruto mencionó intereses de propiedades inmobiliarias, hoteles y empresas farmacéuticas y le confesó que siempre estaba buscando nuevas oportunidades para invertir. Hina se quedó asombrada por sus largas horas de trabajo y por su ambición, pero intuyó que no estaba satisfecho con su vida y se preguntó por qué.

Poco después llegaron a un edificio formado en el centro de la ciudad, con un vestíbulo de ensueño.

-¿Dónde está el restaurante? –Preguntó Hina cuando Naruto apuntó al ascensor.

-No hay ningún restaurante. –Dijo él apartándose para dejarla pasar y sacando una tarjeta magnética del bolsillo. –Vamos a cenar en mi casa.

Hina no sabía que iban a cenar solos y habría preferido cenar en un restaurante, rodeados de gente. Pero la curiosidad por ver su casa hizo que no dijera nada.

Los suelos de madera, el cristal y los muebles oscuros eran muy masculinos y habría aprovechado bien las proporciones clásicas de las habitaciones, pero cuando vio una mesa con mantel de lino blanco, rosas y velas encendidas apretó los labios.

-Me habría gustado más cenar en un restaurante.

-¿Por qué?

Hina arrugó la nariz.

-Porque lo tienes todo preparado. Las mesas, las velas… para una escena para la seducción.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Una mujer con delantal apareció con una bandeja en la mano y se quedó en la puerta del comedor, insegura.

Naruto le dijo en griego que podía marcharse después de servir la cena y Hina se sentó en la mesa incómoda.

-Creo que está claro. -Respondió cuando se quedaron solos.

-No, para mí no. Explícamelo.

La tención en el ambiente había despertado un ejército de mariposas en el estómago de Hina.

-Has preparado la cena en tu casa porque esperas que me acueste contigo esta noche. –Dijo por fin, mirándolo con esos ojos lila como la luna en una noche sin nubes. –Menuda cara tienes.

Naruto había esperado precisamente eso, de modo que no podía negarlo.

-¿Tengo que disculparme por desearte?

-no, pero… yo soy algo más que un cuerpo. Soy una persona y si en lo único en lo que estás interesado es en _eso_, prefiero marcharme ahora mismo.

Él hizo una mueca, preguntándose qué podía contestar.

-Me gustaría que te quedaras. Te deseo y creo que es lo más natural.

Hina apretó los labios. Se había arrinconado ella misma por esa declaración, dejando claro que aunque él sólo deseaba su cuerpo, ella deseaba algo más. Pero eso no había sido su intención.

-No me gusta que piensen por mi.

-Tienes derecho a decir "_No_" –Le recordó Naruto.

-¡No te pongas condescendiente! -Exclamó ella entonces, tirando la servilleta en la mesa en un gesto de furia.

-Tienes mucho carácter.

-No me gusta que me traten como si fuera tonta.

Sacudiendo la cabeza Hina tomó la servilleta y empezó a comer, sin saborear la deliciosa ensalada griega.

-Siempre estás dispuesta a pelearte conmigo. –Se quejó Naruto entonces.

-Ni siquiera sé qué estoy haciendo aquí, la verdad.

-Ah, eso es fácil: estás conmigo por la misma razón por la que yo estoy contigo. Te gusto y no puedes decirme que no.

La verdad de esa afirmación golpeó a Hina como una bofetada. Tenía razón, era como si la hubiese hechizado.

El deseo había clavado sus avariciosas garras en ella, despertando sus hormonas y robándole la libertad de elegir. Naruto la había insultado y, sin embargo, había aceptado cenar con él…

De repente, más enfadada consigo misma que con él, se levantó

-No debería estar aquí. Lo siento, me voy a casa.

Naruto se levantó también y sus ojos azules se clavaron en ella.

-¿Siempre eres tan impetuosa?

Hina palideció, preguntándose si tendría más en común con su madre de lo que había pensado. Aquel hombre despertaba una faceta de sí misma a la que no estaba acostumbrada: ardiente, caprichosa, insegura. Y todo eso la hacía increíblemente vulnerable. De repente no era la chica sensata, lógica y estable que había sido siempre. Naruto la hacía desear cosas que nunca había querido… como tener el pelo liso, un cuerpo delgado y unas piernas interminables. Le hacía desear ser irresistible, la clase de mujer por la que los hombres se peleaban y amaban hasta la locura.

-Tú me hacer ser impulsiva. –Confesó, con desgana.

-Tú también me afectas de una manera extraña. –Confesó entonces él. –Estaba convencido de que no quería saber nada de ti, pero en cuanto te vi salir de Westgrave Konoha menor tuve que ir a buscarte.

La inseguridad de Hina desapareció después de tan reveladoras palabras. No sonaba como la típica frase de un hombre decidido a acostarse con una mujer… y ella las había escuchado casi todas. Parecía estar diciendo la verdad, como si también él estuviera perplejo por lo que le hacía sentir.

De nuevo, Hina se sentó en la mesa y, por fin, empezó a relajarse. Mientras comían, le hizo preguntas sobre su casa, sobre la efectiva combinación de decoración clásica y contemporánea…

Naruto le contó que había reformado todo el edificio para construir apartamentos, conservando el más espacioso para él. Hina le habló se sus estudios y bajó la guardia hasta el punto de tener que tragarse una referencia de su padre antes de contarle que algún día esperaba tener su propia empresa de decoración.

Cuando terminaron de cenar fueron al salón y Naruto abrió una botella de champán. La encontraba entretenida, una compañía muy agradable. No tenía nada ensayado y no era vanidosa ni superficial como la mayoría de las mujeres que él conocía.

La intensidad de sus ojos lila lo enternecía y, sin pensar, alargó una mano para quitarle la copa. Sin la menor vacilación Hina fue hacia él, necesitando tocarlo, conectar con eél de alguna forma.

Poniendo una mano sobre su hombre, Naruto inclinó la cabeza para jugar con sus labios hasta hacerle sentir un cosquilleo de anticipación entre las piernas. Lo que más sorprendía a Hina era lo rápido que podía excitarla, casi sin hacer nada.

La besó suavemente primero y luego el beso se volvió apasionado y sus labios exigentes. Se agarró a él como si fuera un ancla en medio de una tormenta, dejando escapar un gemido cuando él metió una mano bajo el top para acariciarle los pechos. Mientras le masajeaba los prominentes pezones con los dedos, el deseo se convirtió en una ola imparable…

-Vamos al dormitorio. –Dijo Naruto con voz ronca, tomándola en brazos y deteniéndose en la puerta para besarla con una apasionada dominación que encendía cada célula en su cuerpo.

El deseo llegó a un punto álgido y Hina le echó los brazos al cuello para devolverle el beso con el mismo ardor, adorando el sabor de su boca y el aroma de su piel.

Dejando escapar un ronco gemido de satisfacción, Naruto entró al dormitorio y la dejó sobre la cama. Pero, de repente, se apartó.

-Se me había olvidado aclararte algo. –Empezó a decir, sus preciosos ojos azules estaban clavados en ella. –No me interesan las relaciones exclusivas.

-Ah, muy bien. Tú no estás interesado en relaciones exclusivas y yo no estoy interesada en relaciones donde sólo consiste el sexo. –Dijo Hina.

-No puedes decirlo enserio.

-¿Las demás mujeres se tragan esa tontería de que no estás interesado en relaciones exclusivas?

Naruto hizo una mueca.

-Con la cantidad de opciones que hay ahí afuera, ¿Quién está interesado en atarse a una sola persona? Claro que aceptan.

Hina suspiró.

-Pues lo siento, pero yo no. –Le dijo casi con tono de disculpa.

Él dio un paso atrás sacudiendo la cabeza.

-No te entiendo, de verdad.

-Tú decides. –Le retó intentando controlar ese cosquilleo entre las piernas que no la dejaba pensar.

-Esto es ridículo. –Insistió Naruto frustrado. –Ya ni siquiera eres virgen.

-no pienso compartir cama contigo mientras sigas saliendo con otras mujeres. –Dijo levantándose de la cama.

-¡Eso es chantaje! –Exclamó incrédulo. -¿Cómo puedes ser tan exigente?

-Tú eres un buen profesor. Hina estuvo a punto de soltar una carcajada al ver su rostro de desconcierto, pero estaba decidida. En Westgave Konoha Manor se había dejado llevar como una tonta, pero esta vez se iba a cuidar de sí misma porque sabía que una relación con Naruto Namikaze podía hacerle mucho daño si no tenía cuidado.

Era como una batalla de voluntades y él parecía incapaz de rendirse. Rígido, intentando controlarse mientras echaba fuego por los ojos, la vio tomar su bolso.

-Llamaré a un taxi.

Sin pensar, Naruto se levantó y la atrapó contra la puerta apoderándose de su deliciosa boca en un beso cargado de pasión.

-Mientras estemos juntos no habrá nadie más. –Le prometió, sin aliento. –Pero puede que no duremos ni cinco minutos…

Hina reconoció que aquel era un gran paso para él y tuvo que contener una sonrisa de triunfo. Su explosivo carácter despertaba en ella tal ola de ternura que se puso de puntillas para besarlo.

Naruto le quitó el top de un tirón pero tuvo que tomarla entre sus brazos para evitar que callera al suelo, tan enérgico había sido.

-Perdona. Estoy fuera de mí…

-No importa.

Después de desnudarla, dejándola sólo con las braguitas, la tumbó sobre la cama y sus ojos se clavaron en aquellos soberbios pechos.

Mientras tiraba de los pantalones, Hina casi se mareo por su propio atrevimiento. El anhelo de sentirlo dentro de sí era tan fuerte que no podía luchar y estaba intentando ceder con elegancia, olvidando la timidez que le hacía tan difícil estar desnuda delante de él.

Se quedó sin aire cuando Naruto tomó un tierno y rosado pezón entre sus labios mientras se quitaba el pantalón y los calzoncillos impaciente.

La ardiente lava entre sus piernas se convirtió en un río al sentir el roce de su miembro en la cadera. El recuerdo de la primera vez tan dolorosa no la desanimó cuando él pasó un dedo por sus húmedas braguitas. Era una parte tan privada de su cuerpo, una parte que nadie más que él había tocado…

Naruto tiró del elástico hacia abajo para quitárselas.

-Será maravilloso, _Glikia mou._ –Le prometió.

Hina, inmóvil y sin saber qué hacer, cerró los ojos mientras él deslizaba la mano por su cuerpo, acariciando cada curva, cada centímetro. La aprensión fue desapareciendo poco a poco reemplazada por un calor desconocido y un cosquilleo entre las piernas.

Naruto pasó la lengua por su canalillo, deteniéndose para jugar con sus pezones y luego siguió hacia abajo, sobre su estómago y la delicada piel rosa entre sus muslos.

-No. Murmuró ella de repente, cerrando las piernas.

Sin decir nada, Naruto pasó un dedo por sus labios.

-Quiero darte el máximo placer posible. –Dijo con voz ronca. –Quiero reescribir nuestra historia.

-No puedes… Lo que pasó, pasó. –Protestó Hina mientras él habría sus piernas con una rodilla.

-Confía en mí.

Al primer roce íntimo cerró los ojos y apretó los puños, pues tenía miedo instintivo de perder el control… pero también un anhelo salvaje por lo desconocido.

Naruto exploró la tierna piel entre sus muslos, despertando terminaciones nerviosas que Hina no creía poseer y que se volvieron locas ante el asalto de su lengua. Cuando a la vez tiró de sus protuberantes pezones, el placer fue como un relámpago.

Hina gritó, sorprendida, ante ese placer desconocido, a punto de perder la cabeza.

Los espasmos del orgasmo no habían terminado cuando Naruto se enterró en ella, dejando escapar un gemido ronco.

Después de un clímax abrumador, Hina se sentía tan sensible que volvió a gritar, experimentando un placer que era casi insoportable. Un placer que empezó a crecer de nuevo con la fricción de sus cuerpos.

Naruto levantó sus piernas para colocarlas sobre sus hombros, moviéndose delante y atrás con los ojos cerrados hasta que sus contracciones internas lo mandaron al abismo. Echando la cabeza hacia atrás, las venas del cuello marcadas, dejó escapar un gemido ronco mientras se vaciaba dentro de ella.

Asombrada por lo que acababa de experimentar, Hina se quedó inmóvil hasta que los espasmos terminaron, devolviéndola a la tierra por fin. Le sorprewndía haber ignorado tanto tiempo lo que su cuerpo era capaz y le asustaba también porque sabía que un placer así tenía que ser adictivo.

Naruto la apretó contra su agitado corazón.

-Eres asombrosa. –Murmuró. –Sabía que sería mágico contigo, _Glikia mou_.

-Tengo tanto que aprender…

-Lo sé, y estoy deseando enseñarte. –Anunció él con una sonrisa cargada de sensualidad.

-Entonces, esto no ha sido un revolcón de una sola noche.

-Dejé eso atrás cuando era un adolecente. –Tomó su mano para ponerla sobre su erección y en silencio le enseñó a darle placer.

Al notar lo susceptible que era a sus caricias, Hina descubrió que excitarlo también la excitaba a ella. Y, aparentemente, no había límite para el placer porque el mundo pareció desintegrarse y llegó a alturas que no había imaginado nunca. Horas después estaba más cansada de lo que había estado en toda su vida.

-Creo que es hora de llevarte a casa. –Sugirió Naruto saltando de la cama y entrando al baño.

Media hora después, mientras recorrían las transitadas calles de Londres, él dijo:

-¿Puedo darte un consejo sin que te ofendas?

-Depende del consejo. –Respondió Hina.

-No te tomes esto en serio. Lo hemos pasado bien pero yo no estoy buscando esposa ni una relación seria.

-Por favor…

Bueno, ahora que lo he dicho no habrá mal entendidos. –insistió Naruto. –Y creo que también fuese buena idea que empezaras a tomar la píldora.

Ella levantó los ojos al cielo.

-Eso es asunto mío ¿No?

-Mientras compartamos cama es asunto de los dos.

-No voy a quedarme embarazada. –Le aseguró Hina.

Pero, cuando habían tomado precauciones haciendo el amor, ya había decidido visitar a su ginecólogo y tomar medidas.

-He visto a muchos amigos pasar por esto y siempre termina siendo un problema. –Insistió él. –No me hagas pasar por eso Hina.

Ella soltó una carcajada.

-¿Siempre te imaginas lo peor?

Naruto giró la cabeza para mirarla con expresión seria. Hina, al ver el profundo mar azul de sus ojos, vio que hablaba muy enserio. Le sostuvo la miraba orgullosa.

-En ese tema, Sí.

**Continuará...**

* * *

Verdad que estuvo bueno? ... Espero no tardarme para la próxima y espero sus comentario...

Y eso será todo por hoy. ^_^

Recuerden: **Comentarios** = **Escritora feliz** = **Más capítulos **(Más rápido actualizo)

¡Hasta la próxima! \(^_^)/


End file.
